GET CRAZY
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: 'Perang' antara Nami dengan Luffy telah usai. Saatnya Nami kembali ke 'basecamp' nya. Namun ada harga yang harus dibayar Nami setelah ia kembali ke rumahnya. Full of LuNa. Gomen lama gak update. Jangan lupa RnR ya...
1. Chapter 1

**GET CRAZY**

**Part 1: Get Crazy in The College**

**Apa jadinya jika kru Mugiwara menjadi anak kuliahan? Kekonyolan apa ****saja yang akan mereka buat?**

**Disclaimer : ****hamba yang hina ini gak mungkin bisa mengalahkan ide brilliant pemilik One Piece asli, Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: LuffyNami**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, Friendship**

**AU**

**Sedikit OOC**

**Selamat menikmati****….**

Di suatu kelas di universitas New World terlihatlah sesosok anak muda berperawakan sedang dengan codet di bawah mata kirinya, berambut hitam dengan tampang lesu duduk di kursi paling belakang. Tanpa semangat untuk hidup, terpaksa ia mendengarkan kuliah tujuh puluh menit sang dosen yang bernama Profesor Garp. Pofesor Garp menerangkan mengenai sosiologi criminal dimana ia bercerita mengenai karakter pencopet serta cara menghindarinya.

"Hoah…hmmm…Membosankan sekali," keluh anak muda itu sambil menguap lebar, panjang, tinggi dan penuh volume; menyedot seluruh debu kelas ke dalam mulutnya sampai-sampai ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhh…uhuk…."

Dahaknya pun berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas baik ke arah utara, selatan, barat, timur sampai ke seluruh penjuru Grand Line. Dahaknya yang berliter-liter itu pun tepat sasaran mengenai kepala dengan rambut hijau di depannya.

"Woei…siapa nih yang ngirim tsunami?" teriak rambut hijau sambil mengepel banjir dahak di kepalanya. Ia pun menengok ke belakang mencari sumber penderitaannya itu. Matanya langsung mengirimkan tatapan membunuh ke arah anak muda yang sekarang sedang bengong menatapnya tanpa dosa itu.

"Heh Luffy, ngapain loe nyembur-nyembur kagak jelas di belakang kepalaku heh?"

Luffy pun langsung tersadar dari kebengongannya.

"Wari Zoro…Tak …" Luffy pun hanya bisa cengar-cengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala gak jelas.

"Ape loe kata? Mau sarapan katana gua pagi-pagi gini he?" ancam Zoro medok logat Betawi sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari tas panjangnya. Sepertinya itu adalah tas golf hitam panjang, namun entah mengapa pedangnya bisa muat di tas golf itu.

"Woa…gila loe Zoro!" jerit Luffy dengan microphone yang kabelnya disambung dengan speaker masjid kampus. Jeritan Luffy menggelegar memecahkan kaca-kaca di ruang kelasnya.

'BLETAK' sebuah pukulan keras mematikan mendarat tepat di kepala Luffy menimbulkan benjol sebesar bola sepak di kepala Luffy.

"Aduuuuh….sakit!" keluh Luffy sambil memegang benjolannya yang masih berasap dan berdarah-darah.

"Jangan berisik kau Luffy. Kau selalu membuat rusuh kelasku dan membuat mahasiswa lain tidak kosentrasi saat mendengarkan kuliah yang aku berikan!"

Terlihat Profesor Garp di samping Luffy masih mengepalkan tinjunya. Mukanya merah dan megap-megap gak karuan persis kayak pak kumis yang nge gap anak-anak kecil lagi nyuri mangganya padahal tu mangga belum pernah dicicipinya.

"Iya pak…berisik banget. Saya sampai gak konsen ngitung bunga utang nih!" cewek dengan rambut orange ikut-ikutan nimbrung gak nyambung.

"Gak usah ikut-ikutaan deh kamu Nami," timpal Zoro dengan tampang cool…kas. Brr…cool banget, suhu ruangan kelas pun berubah menjadi minus 50 derajat Celcius. Mahasiswa-mahasiswi di ruangan berubah membeku menjadi bongkahan es.

"Ape loe Zoro…Loe mau bunga utang loe gua naikin? Utang loe bulan lalu aja belum loe bayar. Gue naikin bunganya 30 persen baru tahu rasa loe!" ancam Nami sambil berkacak pinggang.

Zoro pun mati kutu dan gaya cool nya langsung berubah cair kayak air di selokan kalau disinggung soal bunga utang, apalagi yang nyinggung itu adalah si Nami yang terkenal sekampus dengan sifat lintah daratnya.

"Sudah…Lebih baik kalian berdua keluar saja dari kelas saya kali ini," potong Profesor Garp tidak sabaran sambil menunjuk muka Luffy dan Zoro.

"Bukan kali ini sih. Ini udah yang ke 46 kali sejak semester pertama mereka berdua di usir dari kelas Profesor Garp," gumam laki-laki berhidung panjang di sebelah Nami.

Profesor Grap pun segera memungut kedua makhluk nista di hadapannya dan melemparkan mereka jauh-jauh seperti melempar bola tolak peluru.

"Tuing…."

Akhirnya dua makhluk nista ini pun terlempar jauh hingga mereka sampai di….Kantin! Jatuhnya pas lagi di kursi depan meja tempat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut blonde dan alis sebelah yang tertutup oleh poninya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati mie ayam paha sapi, pemuda tampan ini dikagetkan oleh kedatangan dua mahkluk luar angkasa yang langsung nyungsep di kursi di depan meja makannya. Paha sapi yang baru masuk ke mulutnya pun secara tidak sengaja tertelan seluruhnya ke dalam tenggorokannya, membuat ia megap-megap karena sesak nafas.

"Woa…asyik. Zoro, kita terdampar di kantin. Sekalian saja kita pesan makanan. Pak Patty, pesan rendang 20 kilo ya!" teriak Luffy ke arah warung masakan padang 'Hari Ini Bayar Besok Bayar Lagi'.

"Heh Luffy, sebelum kau makan mungkin lebih baik kau selamatkan dulu makhluk aneh di depan kita," Zoro mengarahkan pandangannya dengan muka mengejek ke cowok yang tersedak tadi.

"Ha…Sanji…Daijobu des ka?" teriak Luffy histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sanji yang membuat tubuh Sanji bergetar layaknya bor.

"Jwaangwwan mmewwnggwwuncwwangkwwan bwwadankuu bwwakaa!" ( maksudnya: jangan menggoncangkan badanku baka ) Sanji kelihatannya masih sempat memaki Luffy walaupun ia sedang berjuang melawan maut.

"Minggir Luffy. Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya. Akan kuakhiri penderitaan alis dart ini!" Zoro pun segera mengeluarkan katananya, mengangkat katananya bersiap-siap menghunuskannya ke arah leher Sanji.

"BWAAAHHH…", paha sapi itu pun langsung meloncat keluar dari tenggorokan Sanji dan terlempar ke arah Luffy. Luffy pun dengan bersuka cita bersiap-siap menerima lemparan paha itu dengan mulutnya, namun Zoro dengan sigap memotong-motong paha sapi itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Aho…apa yang kau lakukan Zoro! Paha itu akan menjadi makanan pembukaku tauk!" Luffy pun marah-marah sambil mencekik leher Zoro.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memakan makanan sisa dari mulut alis aneh itu. Bisa-bisa kau nanti kena rabies," jawab Zoro dengan nada datar.

Sanji yang baru tersadar dari penderitaannya yang panjang pun langsung bereaksi setelah mendengar hinaan dari rivalnya ini.

"Apa kau bilang rambut teh hijau? Dan apa-apaan tadi? Kau sengaja ya mau memotong leherku?" Sanji bersiap-siap mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah Zoro namun Zoro dapat menangkis tendangan Sanji dengan katananya. Kemudian…laga bodoh itu berlanjut. Kedua makhluk yang tak pernah akur ini bertengkar tak mempedulikan bahwa mereka tengah berada di keramaian kantin. Apalagi saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, dimana perut-perut manusia normal ( dibandingkan perut elastic Luffy ) berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Maksudnya jam-jam segitu para penghuni kantin mulai bermunculan, padet banget kayak toko yang baru membuka midnight sale.

"Huahahaha…." Luffy terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan duo sohibnya yang tingkahnya seperti tom dan jerry kalau bertemu. Para penghuni kantin pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertunjukan di depan mereka, membuat selera makan mereka menguap hilang entah kemana.

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Tiba-tiba dua pukulan maut tepat mengenai kepala Zoro dan Sanji, membuat dua orang bodoh ini tepar di lantai. Zoro langsung bangkit dari keadaan sakit wal sekaratnya dan memegang kepalanya yang benjol dan berasap kayak gunung Merapi yang mau meletus.

"Ugh…Siapa sih ini? Enak aja main pukul orang. Sini loe kalau berani, hadepin gue face to face. Jangan main belakang gini dong. Huh…Kurang ajar!" bentak Zoro sambil menatap ke depan, berusaha mencari penyebab benjol di kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja nyalinya jadi ciut saat melihat sosok orang yang memberikan ia bogem mentah di kepala hijaunya itu.

"Apa loe liat-liat? Mau gua naikin bunga utang loe?"

Ya, siapa lagi orang yang hobinya ngomongin bunga utang dengan Zoro kecuali Nami. Nami menatap Zoro dengan horror membuat Zoro mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

'Hi…serem banget. Mendingan gue milih bertarung ama Mihawk atau Kuma aja daripada harus menghadapi wanita iblis bin lintah darat ini', pikir Zoro sambil memandang Nami yang masih mengeluarkan tatapan kematiannya.

"Nami swaaaan….Ternyata itu kau. Pukulan cintamu ini semakin membuatku jatuh cinta padamau," tiba-tiba Sanji bangkit sambil melakukan jurus tornado cintanya sambil membentuk symbol cinta dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah…Iya-iya Sanji-kun," Nami hanya bisa menghela nafas jika harus menghadapi pria pecinta wanita yang satu ini. Kekerasan apapun tidak akan berpengaruh pria satu ini, sebab apapun yang ia lakukan pada Sanji, Sanji akan menerimanya dengan senang hati seolah-olah Sanji adalah budak cintanya.

"Nami, kok kamu dah keluar? Kuliahnya udah selesai?" tanya Luffy tiba-tiba.

"Iya, gara-gara kelakuan kalian berdua, suasana kelas jadi gak kondusif tau? Profesor Garp juga jadi kehilangan selera mengajar gara-gara cucunya gak merhatiin dia waktu dia ngasih kuliah!" protes Nami sambil berkacak pinggang ke arah Luffy.

Padahal….

**Flashback**

Professor Garp segera masuk ke ruang kelas setelah melempar Luffy dan Zoro jauh-jauh. Namun belum ia sempat duduk di kursi dosen, Garp teringat sesuatu. Ia segera menatap tajam Nami yang sedang asyik menghitung bunga hutang dengan potongan lidi.

"Hai…Kau gadis berambut orange!" tunjuk Professor Garp ke arah Nami.

"Ah…Iya Prof!" Nami mendadak menghentikan hobinya dan menatap Professor Garp dengan gugup.

"Kau kan bukan mahasiswa di fakultas ini. Kau anak Geografi temannya Luffy kan?" kata Professor Garp berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Oh…Maaf Prof. Sepertinya saya salah kelas. Saya seharusnya masuk kuliah Akuntansi III Prof!" jawab Nami berusaha ngeles sembarangan.

'Itu kan mata kuliah di jurusan Akuntansi fakultas ekonomi kan?', batin Professor Garp sweatdrop.

"Tapi ini…" kalimat Professor Garp terpotong oleh perkataan ( baca:ngeles ) Nami.

"Oh…Sepertinya saya salah masuk fakultas lain Prof. Kebetulan fakultas ekonomi dengan FISIPOL berdekatan. Hehe..Maaf ya Prof!" pinta Nami sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya. Nami segera menarik Usop yang ada di sampingnya keluar ruangan. Usop pun berjalan sambil berjingkat-jingkat seperti pencuri yang takut membangunkan pemilik rumah.

"Heh…Hidung panjang!" kata Professor Garp menghentikan langkah Usop. Usop langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan keadaan was-was. Keringat mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Ah…Iya Prof," Usop membalikkan punggungnya dan sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan Professor Garp.

"Kau hidung panjang. Kau juga bukan mahasiswa fakultas ini kan? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat familiar ya?" Professor Garp mulai menerka-nerka kembali siapa lagi (?) orang asing yang menyusup masuk ke kelasnya.

"Saya adalah mahasiswa yang mengambil kuliah lintas fakultas Prof!" jawab Usop dengan sigap.

"Oh…Begitu. Kau dari fakultas mana?"

"Teknik Kimia," jawab Usop ragu-ragu sambil menatap Professor Garp.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku ke kantor jurusan untuk mengurus dokumenmu!"

"Ha?" Usop terbelalak kaget, tidak mengira kebohongannya akan berujung dengan permasalahan baru.

"Mmm…saya mau mengambil surat ijin dari fakultas saya dulu ya Prof. Setelah itu saya akan ke sini lagi", tawar Usop berusaha mengelak dari situasi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai jam dua siang nanti."

"Ba-Baik! Kami permisi dulu Prof. Maaf mengganggu kuliah anda. Permisi Prof," jawab Usop sambil berpamitan. Ia lega sekali bisa keluar dari situasi tegang ini.

Usop kemudian buru-buru pergi dengan Nami meninggalkan kelas Professor Garp.

"Lain kali kita jangan ikut kuliah Professor Garp lagi ya Nami? Sudahlah, lebih baik kita hentikan hobi aneh kita, menyusup ke kelas orang lain di setiap fakultas."

"Iya. Wajah kita sudah tercemar begini. Aku tidak punya muka lagi kalau harus kembali ke kelas itu."

Usop mengangguk setuju mengiyakan perkataan Nami. Memang sebaiknya begitu. Sudah 12 kali mereka berdua masuk kelas Professor Garp, baru kali ini beliau sadar kalau ada penghuni asing di kelasnya. Kalau nanti mereka nekat masuk lagi, bisa-bisa mereka di drop out dari kampus. Peraturan universitas ini ketat banget sih.

"Kalau begitu…" kata Nami menggantung.

"Ah…Iya?Ada apa Nami?" tanya Usop penasaran.

"Kita sebaiknya menyusup ke kelas lain. Misalnya di kelas Chooper. Di sana banyak mahasiswa yang membutuhkan bantuanku untuk membiayai kuliah kedokteran mereka yang mahal itu!" kata Nami bersemangat.

'Oi…Oi…Kau mau mencari mangsa baru untuk memenuhi buku hutangmu itu ya?' pikir Usop ngeri sambil melihat mata Nami yang berubah menjadi kurs Bery.

"Eh…lihat. Di kantin ada Luffy dan….Dua orang bodoh yang sedang bertengkar," ucap Usop sweatdrop sambil menunjukkan telunjukknya ke arah kantin.

"Hhh…Lagi-lagi membuat keributan di depan umum. Mereka tidak punya urat malu ya?"

Usop mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Nami.

"Hhh…Baiklah," jawab Usop malas-malasan. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke arah kantin dengan Nami yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghajar Sanji dan Zoro.

**End of Flashback**

Kembali ke kantin lima menit kemudian…

"Shishishishi…Bosen sih," jawab Luffy tanpa beban setelah ditanya Nami yang emosian.

"Luffy, denger ya…" tiba-tiba kalimat Nami terpotong oleh kedatangan Pak Zeff yang membawakan pesanan monster Luffy.

"Ini rendangnya mas…" Pak Patty mengantarkan rendang 20 kilo pesenan Luffy dengan gerobak yang biasa dipakai buat ngangkut semen dan pasir.

"Woa…pesenan gua dateng! Saatnya rendang party!" teriak Luffy sambil mengangkat sendok dan garpu di kedua tangannya. Matanya pun berubah menjadi rendang ditambah dengan tumpahan air liur yang membanjiri kantin setinggi lutut orang dewasa. Terlihat para penghuni kantin kelelep Saudara-saudara! Palang Merah pun datang dengan perahu karet, berusaha menyelamatkan korban akibat perbuatan bejat Luffy ( lebay mode on ).

Nami pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman-teman cowoknya yang super bego dan gak tau diri itu. Terutama Luffy. Saat Nami akan menyinggung masalah Luffy dan Profesor Garp khususnya. Duh, aneh deh. Masak kakeknya yang professor di universitas terkenal, bisa punya cucu yang jadi mahasiswa dengan IP Nasakom ( nasib satu koma gitu lho ). Begitu pikir Nami prihatin.

"Nami…Lebih baik kita makan siang juga. Aku sudah kelaparan" pinta Usop dengan muka memelas.

Kini giliran Nami yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

'Lelah sekali menghadapi trio monster ini. Mereka benar-benar merusak selera dietku. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah selera makanku. Sial. Dietku gagal hari ini!' sesal Nami di dalam pikirannya sambil melihat Sanji dan Zoro yang tadi ia 'lerai' kembali ke bentuk semula. Terlihat Sanji dan Zoro masih melanjutkan 'rutinitas' mereka setiap kali mereka bertemu.

'Huh…Bodo amat lah dengan mereka!' Nami menyerah dengan keadaan kali ini. Ia pun segera memesan orange jus untuk mendinginkan otaknya dulu.

_Di bawah pohon cemara_

_Luffy dan teman-teman__nya bernyanyi_

_Ber__siul-siul sepanjang hari_

_Dengan tak jemu-jemu__…._

Saat itu tengah hari. Jam dinding sebesar jam stasiun di Water 7 yang dipasang dipergelangan tangan Nami menunjukkan pukul 12.00 waktu New World. Kalau siang-siang bolong begini hawanya biasanya panas, apalagi di New World baru ada kejadian langka dimana kakak Luffy yang bernama Ace meledakkan pabrik minyak tanah di dekat universitas New World karena sedang berkelahi dengan Akainu yang waktu itu gak sengaja bawa pemantik api ke pabrik minyak goreng deket pabrik minyak tanah.

**Flash back**

Kemarin siang jam 12 lewat 12 menit detik ke-12 ( siapa sih ni yang gak punya kerjaan ngitungin waktu? ) di sebuah jalan di kawasan pabrik New World, terlihatlah sesosok anak muda berusia sekitar 20 tahunan berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang pria setengah baya dengan baju kumal bertuliskan 'BURONAN MERTUA.' Anak muda itu adalah Ace, kakak Luffy sedangkan pria setengah baya itu bernama Akainu. Entah mengapa waktu bertemu Ace, Akainu menantangnya berduel layaknya koboi. Usut punya usut, Akainu ini adalah musuh bebuyutan Ace, sebab Ace pernah berhutang makanan dengannya di Rumah Makan 'Kalau Makan Musti Bayar Lunas', sampai dua tahun belum di bayar-bayar juga. Ternyata uang itu akan digunakan Akainu sebagai modal jualan minyak goreng. Akainu ini adalah tukang minyak goreng di komplek perumahan East Blue tempat Luffy dan Ace bersuaka ria. Tiap hari kerjaannya bilang, "Minyak…Minyak…." Ace sering jadi langganan Akainu. Minyaknya sih bukan buat goreng-goreng apa gitu, tapi buat kerokan soalnya harga balsem sekarang muahaaalll. Ya gitu deh, pas ketemu Ace, Akainu gak bisa menahan dendam kesumatnya selama dua tahun dan terjadilah perkelahian itu. Lagi asyik-asyiknya berkelahi, eh pemantik api yang di bawa Akainu kelempar tepat di tong minyak tanah yang guede buanget. Lalu adegan selanjutnya seperti film-film eksyen yang ada bangunan meledak gitu. Efek ledakannya…Ya hawa di sekitar pabrik itu jadi panas banget. Mr 3 mahasiswa senior yang sepuluh tahun gak lulus-lulus dari universitas New World pun meleleh gak karuan, sampai-sampai ia harus di bawa ke Imple Down buat pengobatan ( lho, salah ya? Ini kan penjara).

**End of flash back**

"Buset…panasnya mak nyusss…" keluh Luffy sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran kayak air bah. Usop terpaksa pontang-panting ambil ember dari tukang kebun buat nampung keringat nista Luffy.

"Kalian dah pada mikirin mau KKN kemana belum?" tanya Franky sambil meneguk botol Cola 1,5 liternya yang SUPER~menurut ukuran Franky.

"Masih lama kan? Tapi aku mau KKN di All Blue," jawab Sanji dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sanji yang sejak SD ini sudah memimpikan pergi ke All Blue yaitu tempat di suatu kepulauan dimana seluruh ikan berkumpul dari pertemuan dua benua dan dua samudra ( lho, ini All Blue apa Indonesia? ). Sanji yang hobinya memasak ini akhirnya memutuskan kuliah di Jurusan Tata Boga dan berusaha mewujudkan keinginan untuk membangun restoran.

"Kalau aku tentu saja ke tempat yang SUUPEERR!" Franky memperagakan gaya noraknya. Teman-temannya pun jadi sweatdrop.

"Kalau Nami-swan mau kemana? Apakah Tuan Putri mau mengikuti hamba yang hina ini ke All Blue?" tawar Sanji berlutut di depan Nami sambil mencoba mencium tangan Nami. Tapi…

'DUAK…!'

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajah Sanji, menerbangkan pria berambut pirang ini sejauh mata memandang.

"Hmm…Aku masih bingung. Banyak tempat di Grand Line yang menarik dengan letak geografisnya yang memiliki keunikannya sendiri-sendiri. Tapi sepertinya aku ingin KKN di Skypea saja."

"Skypea? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau ke sana Nami? Daerah itu terpencil sekali. Butuh lima hari perjalanan dan kau harus berganti transportasi darat minimal sepuluh kali ditambah dengan transportasi air sebanyak lima kali untuk masuk ke daerah pedalamannya," timpal Usop yang kini sedang menyiram tanaman dengan air keringat Luffy yang ia tampung tadi.

"Hontou?" Chooper membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apakah ia sanggup mengalami perjalanan panjang dengan berbagai macam transportasi itu. Di Kecamatan Drum tempat tinggalnya, ia hanya memakai satu alat transportasi saja yaitu kereta luncur untuk bepergian.

"Kalau ingin naik dengan sekali jalan kau harus menggunakan pesawat, tapi harganya mahal sekali sebab tempatnya terpencil seperti itu. Penerbangan yang paling terjangkau cuma penerbangan Knock Up Stream. Tapi fasilitasnya minim sekali," timpal Franky ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya, itu benar. Aku dengar penerbangan itu juga sering mengalami kecelakaan. Terakhir yang kudengar penerbangan Knock Up Stream mengalami kecelakaan di Florian Trianggle. Bangaki pesawatnya saja belum ditemukan, apalagi penumpangnya", ujar Sanji yang kini memasang mimik serius sambil menyalakan korek api (cerita malem jumat kliwon mode on).

"WOAAA…Kowai! Nami, kau jangan naik penerbangan Knock Up Stream ya?" ketakutan Chopper semakin men jadi-jadi. Tubuhnya pun gemetaran dengan kekuatan 7,5 skala richter.

"Daijobu…Aku tinggal naik pesawat Wyper saja," ujar Nami dengan yakin sambil melirik Robin yang sedari tadi anteng mendengarkan keributan teman-temannya yang jauh lebih muda itu. Robin hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Nami dan membuat yang lainnya menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Pesawat Wyper. Itu kan perusahaan penerbangan yang bonafit. Memangnya kau punya banyak uang Nami? Jangan-jangan uang itu berasal dari bunga hutang yang kau tagih dari Zoro?" tanya Luffy cari penyakit.

Nami pun mengeluarkan tatapan kematiannya, berusaha mengintimidasi Luffy. Muka Luffy pun pucat pasi membayangkan kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya. Dan benar saja. Sejurus kemudian Luffy pun mendarat dengan bagian kepalanya dulu yang menancap di tembok. Usop pun sekarang mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan lagi : mengeluarkan kepala Luffy yang menancap kuat di dinding.

"Ugh…Susah sekali. Aku tidak yakin bisa melepaskanmu Luffy!" Usop terlihat berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik Luffy dengan memegang ke dua kaki Luffy.

"Jangwwwan becwwwwandwwa Usswwwooop. Kweeelwwuarkwwan akwwu, akwuuu mwwwassih ingwwwin mwwakan dwwagwing lwwebwwih bwwanywwak lwaagwwii…! ( translate: jangan bercanda Usop. Keluarkan aku, aku masih ingin makan daging lebih banyak lagi )

"Mundurlah Usop. Akan kutangani masalah kecil ini," tiba-tiba Zoro menepuk pundak Usop sambil memegang katana di tangan kanannya.

"Zzzoo…Zzzzoro! Jangan bercanda Zoro. Tenangkanlah dirimu!" Usop berusaha menahan Zoro yang tampak menyiapkan kuda-kuda, bersiap-siap memotong leher Luffy.

"Kau gila ya rambut rumput?" teriak Sanji yang sepertinya sudah kembali dari tinju maut Nami. Sanji langsung berlari ke arah Zoro bersiap menghentikan aksi gila Zoro, atau lebih tepatnya menyerang Zoro seperti biasa.

Zoro kelihatannya sedang mabok katana. Apa pun kejadian yang ada di hadapannya, ingin ia selesaikan dengan kemampuan berpedangnya.

**Flash Back**

Maklum saja, sejak kecil Zoro terobsesi dengan katana dan sudah masuk padepokan kendo Taplak Merah sejak umur delapan tahun. Zoro yang berbakat memainkan pedang dan terlatih dengan baik sejak kecil sering mengikuti kompetisi kendo dan sering pula menjadi pemenang dalam kejuaraan kendo. Zoro akhirnya bisa masuk kuliah di Universitas New World tanpa tes sebab ia memperoleh beasiswa prestasi. Ini tentu saja berkat kesuskesan yang diperolehnya melalui juara kendo tingkat nasional dan internasional yang diraihnya. Khusus untuk kejuaraan kendo tingkat internasional, Zoro hanya bisa memperoleh medali perak. Hal itu wajar saja, sebab baru pertama kali itu Zoro mengikuti ajang kompetisi internasional. Dan dalam kompetisi internasional itu, Zoro mendapatkan rival baru selain Sanji, yaitu Juraquille Mihawk sang pemenang medali emas. Zoro menjadikannya rival bukan karena iri atau tidak terima bahwa selama ia mengikuti kompetisi kendo selalu menerima medali emas dan kali ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mendapatkan medali perak. Zoro menganggap Mihawk rivalnya sebab baru kali itu ia menghadapi lawan tangguh di babak final seumur hidupnya. Saking terobsesinya Zoro memutuskan akan kuliah satu fakultas dengan Mihawk yaitu di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Politik ( lho, kok jadi mengarah yaoi? ). Mihawk saat ini udah masuk semester akhir di jurusan Ilmu Pemerintahan sedangkan Zoro karena tuntutan birokrasi beasiswa akhirnya masuk di jurusan Ilmu Sosiologi. Gak disangka Zoro satu jurusan dengan Luffy. Ya, jadilah mereka berdua sohiban dari semester awal sampai semester empat sekarang ini.

Untuk catatan saja, sebenarnya Zoro juga sempat mendapatkan kesulitan melawan salah satu peserta di babak semi final walaupun pada akhirnya Zoro bisa menang telak. Dan peserta itu hanya mendapatkan medali perunggu di bawah peringkat Zoro. Peserta yang satu ini malah menganggap Zoro sebagai rivalnya, sedangkan Zoro menganggapnya sebagai salah satu lawan tangguh yang bisa membuatnya salah tingkah. Nama peserta itu adalah Tashigi. Wajahnya mirip teman perempuan Zoro waktu masih satu padepokan kendo Taplak Merah, Kuina. Waktu masih berumur 8 tahun, Kuinalah rival pertama Zoro. Kuina juga memiliki cita2 yang sama dengan Zoro: ingin menjadi juara dunia kendo. Tapi sayang, Kuina meninggal saat berumur sepuluh tahun karena terkena penyakit leukemia.

**End of Flash Back**

Selagi dua makhluk idiot ini berkelahi, teman-teman Luffy membantu Usop menarik tubuh Luffy. Nami sang penyebab keonaran ini pun merasa bersalah dan ikut membantu menarik tubuh Luffy yang tersangkut di tembok.

"Huah…akhirnya aku bisa bernafas. Terimakasih Tuhan!"

Luffy bersujud syukur sambil menangis haru seperti anak-anak sekolah yang berhasil lulus UAN walaupun dengan nilai pas-pasan. Teman-teman Luffy pun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Luffy yang super Alay itu.

"Kenapa aku harus dikelilingi pria-pria bodoh? Apa salahku Tuhan?" Nami menangis komikal melihat situasi seperti ini berungkali harus ia alami walaupun ia sadari atau tidak, sebagian besar juga karena ulahnya sendiri yang hobi melakukan KDRT kepada trio monster itu.

"Sudahlah Nami…" ucap Robin sambil mengelus pundak Nami dengan lembut.

"Hiks….Arigato nii chan. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang waras di antara orang-orang dungu ini. Entah kutukan apa yang menimpaku sampai-sampai aku harus menghadapi gerombolan sirkus ini," Nami masih menangis komikal sambil menatap kakaknya yang cantik itu dengan wajah penuh keprihatinan, meminta belas kasihan.

'Aku rasa karena kau suka memeras orang dengan tabiat lintah daratmu itu,' batin Usop, takut kalau Nami mendengarnya ia akan bernasib sama dengan Luffy. Ia takut jika hidungnya yang super mancung itu tiba-tiba jadi pesek karena harus nyungsep di tembok. Ia kan tidak ingin hidungnya bernasib sama dengan Sulak, comedian di Operasi van Jawa. Apalagi Kaya, girls the next doornya suka menertawakan hidung Sulak dan menjadikannya bahan candaan untuk mengimbangi komedi Usop yang full of kebohongan.

"Apa loe lihat-lihat? Mau ngatain gue juga?" Nami sepertinya merasa Usop menjelek-jelekkannya di belakang.

"Ugh…enggak kok Nami. Eh iya, tadi ceritamu sampai mana? Katanya kamu mau naik penerbangan Waver ya? Kok bisa?" Usop mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berharap bisa Nami terkecoh dengan triknya ini, walaupun kecil kemunginan.

"Oh…itu ya," wajah Nami tiba-tiba berubah sumringah. Usop tidak percaya jika trik ceteknya bisa mengecoh Nami.

"Aku mendapatkan tiket gratis penerbangan Waver PP Skypea-Kokoyashi, dari Conis. Conis kebetulan adalah pramugari first class di penerbangan Waver," ujar Nami dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sanji yang tengah bertarung dengan Zoro pun menghentikan pertarungannya saat melihat wajah dan mata Nami yang ber binar2. Matanya sendiri berubah menjadi bentuk cinta. Sanji pun berputar-putar mengeluarkan jurus love hurricanenya untuk mendekati Nami.

"Nami swaaan…Kawaiii!"

"Ah…aku?" ujar Franky yang merasa ke-GR-an.

"Apa? Kowai? Hh…iya sih," komentar Usop yang kini pendengarannya berubah menjadi Pak Bolot. Untung saja Nami sedang tidak mendengarnya sebab ia masih terbayang bagaimana enaknya naik penerbangan Waver.

"Baka…Tentu saja yang imut itu Nami swan ku. Iya kan Nami swaaan…?"

Sanji lagi-lagi melakukan adengan pangeran-yang-berlutut-di-depan-putri-raja. Rupa-rupanyanya ia tidak kapok dihajar oleh Nami sebab Sanji menganggap itu adalah 'pukulan cinta' Nami.

"Nami swan…tidak heran mengapa beberapa hari ini saat aku menatap langit malam, langit terasa sendu sebab tidak ada bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Ternyata bintang-bintang itu ada di matamu Nami swan," gombal Sanji melancarkan rayuan tahun '90 an yang sudah sangat outlist.

"AHO….Tentu saja beberapa hari ini tidak ada bintang. Sekarang kan musim hujan. Langit sedang mendung. Jangan-jangan otakmu juga ikutan keriting seperti alismu ya?," Zoro memulai lagi menaruh api di atas genangan minyak tanah ( eh…ini kiasan antara Ace dan Akainu ya?)

"Temae…!" Sanji menggertak dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Zoro

'Belum puas juga kau rupanya marimo. Akan kuhabisi kau sekarang,' Sanjipun membulatkan tekadnya di dalam hati.

Robin sebenarnya ingin menghentikan pertarungan kedua laki-laki tak tahu diri itu. Tapi ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Nasihat mungkin hanya akan ditanggapi oleh Sanji, tapi itu mungkin hanya sebentar, sebelum Zoro mengalihkan perhatian lagi untuk mengajak Sanji 'berduel' kembali.

'BLETAKKK!'

'BLETAKKK!'

Dua musuh bebuyutan ini pun tumbang di tangan Nami.

"Fufufufu…"

Robin mau tak mau hanya bisa tersenyum geli dan…..lega barangkali.

"Huh…gak ada habis-habisnya. Lebih baik mereka berdua pingsan begini. Kalian jangan coba-coba ikutan. AWAS SAJA!" ancam Nami sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Luffy, Usop, Franky dan Chooper.

'Hi…serem!,' pikir mereka berempat sama.

"Ba…Baik!" jawab mereka berempat pun secara bersamaan.

"Mmm..Ano. Memang Conis boleh membagikan tiket penerbangan Waver PP begitu saja?" sepertinya Usop masih penasaran bagaimana cara Nami memperoleh tiket pesawat paling bonafit di Grand Line.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Nami datar namun dengan ekspresi licik.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya cewek?" tanya Franky juga penasaran.

"Jangan panggil aku cewek Franky. Tapi baiklah, akan kuberitahu."

Empat pria yang tersisa itu pun berlutut di lantai layaknya anak TK yang akan didongengkan oleh gurunya.

"Aku melihat catatan akuntasi penerbangan Waver saat aku sedang membuat tugas kuliah yang diberikan Pak Ganfall dan saat aku mencari data tentang catatan keuangan perusahaan Wyper melalui internet, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," ujar Nami menyingkap tabir misteri yang ditanyakan Usop tadi sambil tersenyum sinis.

Luffy, Usop, Chopper dan Franky pun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

'Sudahlah…aku tidak perlu mendengarkan lagi kelanjutannya,' batin Luffy.

'Nami pasti memeras pihak penerbangan dengan mengeluarkan data yang ia jebol dari internet. Dasar kucing pencuri jadi lintah darat pula. Naas sekali jika harus berurusan dengan Nami,' Franky sepertinya sudah bisa menduga sebelumnya.

"Lalu ia meminta tiket penerbangan gratis sebagai uang pengganti tutup mulut. Hhhh… Kurasa julukan kucing pencuri data sebaiknya diganti dengan iblis pencuri data,' Usop membatin dengan prihatin.

'Hii…Nami mengerikan,' Choper menangis horror di dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak ada yang kalian tanyakan lagi?"

Keempat pria itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kencangnya.

"Tapi aku masih kalah dengan Robin nii chan. Robin nii chan mendapatkan tiket pesawat ekslusif dari penerbangan Waver seumur hidupnya," ujar Nami agak iri sambil melirik Robin yang lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum manis kepada adiknya ini.

"Aku dengar Robin mendapatkannya karena ia memperoleh beasiswa dari Ohara untuk menunjang perjalanannya melakukan penelitian mengenai Cryptogram. Apakah itu benar Robin?" tukas Franky sambil menenggak cola 1,5 liternya yang kesepuluh.

Robin hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Franky. Sepertinya senyum Robin sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Franky yang jawabannya adalah iya.

"Wow…Kau memang SUUUPERR!" Franky lagi-lagi memeragakan gaya yang…Super(?) itu.

Nami memang tergolong cerdas, sebab dalam tahun ajaran yang sama, ia mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus yaitu di jurusan Geografi Fisik dan Lingkungan di Fakultas Geografi dan jurusan Akuntansi di Fakultas Ekonomi. Namun kepandaian Nami mungkin belum bisa dibandingkan dengan Robin. Robin adalah mahasiswa berprestasi di Universitas New World. Waktu masih pada tahap sekolah, ia sering melompati kelas ( bukan secara harafiah ) dengan kemampuan IQ nya yang dikategorikan istimewa. Saat SMA ia masuk kelas akselerasi. Robin pun berhasil menyelesaikan wajib belajar 12 tahun yang dicanangkan World Goverment hanya dalam waktu enam tahun saja. Ia berhasil masuk Universitas New World dengan beasiswa penuh sampai tingkat S3, sebab Robin sering memenangkan lomba olimpiade sains internasional.

Saat masuk Universitas New World, Robin pun memutuskan mengambil jurusan Arkeologi dan bisa menyelasaikan studi S1 nya dalam waktu tiga tahun. Kemudian S2 hanya ia tempuh dengan waktu 1,5 tahun saja. Singkat cerita, ia menjadi professor termuda sepanjang sejarah di Grand Line. Aokiji, rector Universitas New World sempat meragukan kemampuan Robin sebab menganggap Robin masih terlalu muda untuk mencapai tingkat kecerdasan setinggi itu. Apalagi Robin sempat mengalahkan Aokiji dalam lomba sains antar dosen. Saat itu Aokji sudah meraih gelar doctor, sedangkan Robin saat itu sudah meraih gelar magister dan menjadi dosen ( lagi-lagi ) termuda sepanjang sejarah Universitas New World. Namun akhirnya Aokiji mau berlapang dada mengakui kehebatan Robin dan akhirnya sekarang Aokiji sepertinya menjadi kagum dengan kecerdasan Robin, walaupun ia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya langsung. Maklum, Aokiji ini selain terkenal sebagai rector yang 'pemalas' dalam berdinas juga terkenal dengan gayanya yang dingin terutama dalam menghadapi orang ia anggap sebagai rival yang tangguh macam Robin.

"Robin sugoi….Aku suatu hari juga ingin menjadi orang hebat. Aku akan bekerja keras agar suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi dokter hebat seperi dokter Hiluluk atau dokter Kureha," kata Chopper dengan mantap.

"Arigato Chooper. Kau juga sangat hebat bisa masuk di Fakultas Kedokteran dengan beasiswa penuh. Padahal umurmu baru 16 tahun," kali ini Robin bicara panjang lebar dengan Chooper, orang yang memiliki hobi sama sepertinya: membaca buku.

Tiba-tiba pipi Chooper bersemu merah kemudian ia menari-nari bahagia.

"Bayakaro…Aku tidak mungkin senang kau puji begitu Robin!"

"Ah…Chopper, kau sendiri mau KKN dimana?" tanya Luffy bersemangat saat melihat tekad Chopper tadi.

"Mmm…Aku ingin KKN di pedalaman saja. Kalau di pedalaman kan masih banyak masyarakat yang membutuhkan bantuan medis yang tidak terjangkau. Misalnya di Kabupaten Namakura!" jawab Chopper mantap.

"Shishishi…Aku kagum padamu Chopper," Luffy pun menepuk pundak Chopper.

"Bakayaro…aku tidak mungkin senang dipuji olehmu Luffy. Dasar bodoh. Sial…aku dipuji dua orang sekaligus. Aku benar-benar tidak senang. Baka!" Chopper pun melakukan noodle dance sambil mengumpat.

"Kalau kau Usop?" sekarang giliran Usop yang diinterogasi Luffy.

Usop yang masuk jurusan Teknik Kimia ini hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yang penting bukan tempat yang menakutkan seperti Thriller Bark," jawab Usop sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan Thriller Bark, kuburan masal tempat dimana ia pernah di OSPEK saat masih menjadi mahasiswa baru.

"Hahahaha…." Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat petualangannya saat masih menjadi mahasiswa baru dulu.

"Kau sendiri Luffy? Kau mau KKN kemana?" tanya Franky penasaran yang kali ini tengah membuka botol colanya yang kesebelas.

"Tentu saja ke Raftel!" jawab Luffy tegas.

"Tapi sebelum kalian berencana untuk KKN, bukankah kalian harus menyelesaikan ujian-ujian terlebih dulu. Sebentar lagi ada ujian akhir kan? Apa kalian sudah belajar?" Robin tiba-tiba 'merusak' suasana dengan gaya Profesornya yang tiba-tiba muncul, seolah-olah sedang memarahi mahasiswanya yang belum menyelesaikan skirpsinya bertahun-tahun.

'Siiiiiing…..'

Angin kencang dengan kecepatan 356 km/jam pun datang menerbangkan perasaan bahagia Luffy dkk dan menggantikannya dengan perasaan horror yang menjadi-jadi…UJIAN? TIDAAAAAK!

Inilah fanfiction pertama saya.

Masih seputar perkenalan tokoh-tokoh aja dulu sih, buat jelasin keberadaan masing-masing tokoh terutama Mugiwara cru masing-masing ada di jurusan mana aja. Jadi, jalan ceritanya belum terlalu kelihatan dan chemistry Luffy dan Nami memang belum author buat.

Penempatan jurusannya aku sesuaikan dengan kemampuan atau ketertarikan masing-masing tokoh terhadap suatu bidang, misal Sanji suka masak cocoknya di jurusan Tata Boga, Robin emang udah dari sononya masuk jurusan Arkeologi atau Chopper yang sudah pasti masuk Kedokteran, Nami yang mahfum soal peta paling cocok masuk Geografi plus dia yang mata duitan cocok juga masuk Akuntansi. Kalau Nami ambil dua jurusan sekaligus bisa dimaklumi kan dengan tingkat kecerdasannya yang sudah dikenal seantero One Piece? ^_^

Kalau Usop masuk Teknik Kimia karena dia suka bikin peralatan tempur yang unik-unik. Ya, di pas-pasin aja lah ( maksa mode on ).

Kalau Franky karena gak ada jurusan perkapalan, aku masukin di Jurusan Teknik Mesin karena hobinya yang suka bikin battle ship dan bisa membentuk tubuh cyborgnya sendiri ( di kasih Strong Right dan Fresh Fire ama Franky. Badan Author jadi penyok dan gosong-gosong karena gagal mencarikan jurusan perkapalan )

Yang lain menyesuaikan situasi-kondisi kayak Zoro dan Luffy.

Untuk kasus Luffy, author ceritakan di lain hari aja ya?

Tokoh-tokoh lain di One Piece akan segera menyusul dengan jurusan atau jabatannya masing-masing di chap mendatang.

Jangan lupa di review ya.

Kalau gak di review, ceritanya gak akan author terusin lho!

( mengancam sambil memegang katana Zoro dan mengarahnya ke tenggorokan Sanji)

Sanji : Lho, kok gue di bawa-bawa? Kalau mau bunuh diri, bunuh diri sendiri aja sana. Dasar author gak jelas!

Author : Ya iyalah ke arah Sanji, kan nama gue Dark Leg Sanji. Bakayaro…!

Sanji: Oh gitu ya…Gomen ne.

Brook: Kapan saya akan muncul?

Author : Mmm…*mikir lama*

Mungkin chapter depan ya?

Brook: Baiklah. Saya tidak akan terlalu banyak mengeluh, asalkan saya boleh tahu apa warna celana dalam Author hari ini?

*bletak*

Brook akhirnya 'tewas' akibat tendangan author

Brook: Ah…Mati aku. Tapi aku kan sudah mati. Yohoho…Skull Joke!

Heheheh…Sekian dulu ya?

Tolong di review ya

Kalau bisa jangan ngeflame, kecuali layanan ini adalah layanan berbayar ^_^


	2. Part 2: Get Crazy at the Exam

**GET CRAZY**

**Part 2: Get Crazy at the Exam**

**Apa jadinya jika kru Mugiwara menjadi anak kuliahan? Kekonyolan apa saja yang akan mereka buat?**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah mangaka One Piece. Titik!**

**Curhat Colongan: ****Fic chapter kedua ini saya buat setelah saya selesai menghadapi ujian pertama UAS saya, yang soalnya amat sangat mengerikan. Anggap saja ini sebagai penyaluran kekesalan saya. Tapi tenang, chapter kedua ini masih sejalan dengan fic Get Crazy yang saya buat. Jadi jangan takut untuk mengikutinya. OK?**

**Tak lupa fic kali ini saya dedikasikan untuk anak-anak sekolah dan anak-anak kuliah yang sedang menempuh ujian. Selamat menempuh hidup baru…****Eh, salah! Selamat mengerjakan ujian ya! Semoga anda tiba dengan selamat sampai di tujuan!**

**WARNING ALLERT!**

**Luffy jadi bener-bener OOC mewakili perasaan saya yang lagi kesal sama ujian kemarin!**

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: LuffyNami**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, Friendship**

**AU**

**Maybe ****OOC**

**Selamat menikmati….

* * *

**

Ujian telah tiba

Ujian telah tiba

Sial…Sial…

Siap pinjem catetan temanmu

Keluarkan keluh kesahmu

Ujian telah tiba

Ujian telah tiba

Sial…Sial….

Siapkanlah contekanmu

Jangan sampai pengawas tahu

Ujian telah tiba

Ujian telah tiba

Hatiku merana

*Author dijewer Pak AT Mahmud, Papa T. Bob plus Tasya karena ngajarin lagu yang gak bener*

* * *

Akhirnya hari itu tiba. Hari yang membuat para mahasiswa keki, hari yang membuat para mahasiswa terpaksa belajar, hari dimana SKS jadi ngetren ( Sistem Kebut Semalam ), hari dimana banyak mahasiswa pemalas yang dadakan berteman dengan mahasiswa yang rajin kuliah dan rajin bikin catatan, hari dimana tempat photo copyan mendadak kebanjiran orderan, hari dimana perpustakaan penuh sesak oleh pengunjung dan merupakan hari yang paling dibenci Luffy cs dan hari yang paling dikutuk oleh Luffy sendiri seumur hidupnya. Ya, hari ujian telah tiba. Ujian tengah semerter lebih tepatnya.

Review keadaan Luffy sebelum ujian: Luffy harus berjibaku dengan ujian yang harus dihadapinya selama 2 minggu berturut-turut. Karena IP nya yang Nasakom, ia hanya bisa ambil 15 SKS aka 5 mata kuliah, jadi sebenarnya ujiannya gak terlalu padet kayak mahasiswa berotak encer lainnya yang ambil full 24 SKS. Tapi bagi Luffy itu sama aja, sebab ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menghadapi badai ujian yang ada di hadapannya.

**Hari pertama ujian.**

Setelah mengisi identitas di lembar jawaban, Luffy menatap soal Teori Pembangunan yang sudah dibagikan pengawas ujian. Ia membaca ketentuan yang ada pada soal:

'Ada 4 soal esai yang tiap soal dipecah ke dalam 5 pertanyaan dari A-E. Tiap pertanyaan rat-rata berbunyi: sebutkan, jelaskan dan berikan contoh mengenai bla…bla…bla…'

Baru membaca ketentuan soal ujian, Luffy langsung kejang-kejang dan tak sadarkan diri. Pengawas ujian panik dan langsung lari tunggang-langgang keluar dari ruang ujian, takut dilaporkan Professor Garp karena melakukan malpraktek. Zoro langsung menelpon 4045, eh salah 112 untuk meminta bala bantuan. Palang Merah pun datang lima menit kemudian dan menemukan Luffy dalam kondisi yang sudah sangat mengenaskan. Busa keluar dari mulutnya dan badannya masih kejang-kejang. Sang penelpon: Zoro, malah lagi ngorok di pojok kelas sedangkan mahasiswa lain sedang sibuk nyontek karena pengawas ujian udah kabur duluan. Akhirnya Luffy dibawa Palang Merah menggunakan keranda, eh salah lagi. Menggunakan tandu dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil jenazah.

"Eh, tu keranda dan mobil jenazah ketuker kali ama punya kita!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang memakai pakain hitam-hitam yang berada di samping mobil ambulan.

"Eh iya, ketuker!" kata salah seorang personil Palang Merah tersipu malu sambil menuker property mereka. Tak lama kemudian, mobil ambulan yang membawa Luffy langsung pergi melesat menuju rumah sakit pusat.

"Wah, kok gak ada sirinenya ya?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswa.

"Gak ada sirine itu pertanda buruk," jawab mahasiswa satunya yang menjiplak dialog Monster House.

**H****ari kedua ujian.**

Ujian kedua Luffy diadakan 3 hari setelah ujian pertama. Untungnya Luffy mondok di rumah sakit cuma 3 hari aja. Jadi, sehabis keluar dari rumah sakit, ia langsung ikut ujian lagi. Luffy akhirnya kembali ke kampus dengan infus yang masih menempel di tangan kirinya. Setelah masuk ke kelas, Luffy menemukan Zoro yang tengah terkapar di lantai sambil ngorok. Luffy pun langsung mencekik Zoro, Zoro pun bangun sambil melepaskan cekikan Luffy.

"Bagus ya kamu tidur pulas sedangkan aku harus mengalami penderitaan tiada ujung gara-gara ujian kemarin!" teriak Luffy melepaskan cekikan Zoro sambil menunjukkan infus yang masih menempel di tangannya.

"Kemarin? Hari ini hari apa sih?" tanya Zoro bloon sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hari Rabu dodol!" Luffy menyemburkan ludah ke muka Zoro. Lumayan buat cuci muka.

"Bah…Udah hari Rabu?" teriak Zoro medok logat Medan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang hijau rumput itu.

"Kamu dah tidur tiga hari tiga malem di sini?" tanya Luffy sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi, aduh…ia lupa kalau infusnya masih nancep di tangannya.

Zoro mengangguk-angguk.

"Dasar kebo!"

Akhirnya Luffy duduk di kursi dengan hati dongkol. Zoro lalu ngelanjutin bobo ayamnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Eh maaf Mas. Itu sepertinya kursi saya," kata seorang mahasiswa kepada Luffy takut-takut.

"Heh. Emang kenapa?" tanya Luffy sambil mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh.

"Itu kursi nomer 876. Saya duduk di kursi itu. Nih lihat," mahasiswa itu memperlihatkan kartu ujiannya kepada Luffy dan menunjukkan nomor kursinya yang tengah diduduki Luffy.

"Trus mau kamu apa?" tanya Luffy galak.

"Ya saya mau duduk di situ Mas," kata mahasiswa itu agak serak. Rupanya matanya berkaca-kaca tanda ia ingin menangis karena ketakutan.

"Sana duduk di tempat lain. Kursi masih banyak yang kosong tuh. Hukhukhuk…!" usir Luffy sambil menggonggong ( Luffy monyet apa anjing sih? ).

Mahasiswa itu pun lari seperti kata pepatah lama: anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu. Tapi kafilah yang satu ini berlari sambil nangis meraung-raung.

"Hua….Emaaak! Aku mau balik ke kampung aja!" teriak mahasiswa yang baru diusir Luffy itu. Ia kini duduk di samping kursi Zoro sambil menangis meraung-raung kayak sirine polisi. Zoro yang merasa terganggu karena tangisannya, akhirnya bangun.

"Apa sih loe berisik banget?" teriak Zoro kepada mahasiswa tadi sambil mengacungkan katananya.

"Kyaaaa…!" mahasiswa itu pun mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari kelas dan mungkin juga keluar dari universitas untuk selama-lamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luffy pun tengah bersiap menghadapi ujian keduanya, Teori Sosiologi Modern. Dengan membulatkan tekad dan niat, Luffy memberanikan diri membaca soal pertama:

a. Sebutkan 5 tokoh Teori Sosiologi Modern beserta teorinya dan berikan contohnya masing-masing 3 kasus saja!

Baru membaca soal pertama, Luffy pun langsung pingsan di tempat. Palang Merah kemudian datang lagi membawa tandu dan melarikan Luffy ke rumah sakit pusat daerah.

**Hari ketiga ujian.**

Setelah dua hari dua malam dirawat, Luffy kembali lagi ke kampus untuk menghadapi ujian ketiganya, Sosiologi Lingkungan. Pengawas ujian segera membagikan soal ujian setelah bel tanda ujian dimulai ( lho? Masih ada bel ya di kampus?). Baru saja pengawas ujian membagikan soal, tiba-tiba ada seorang satpam yang masuk ke kelas sambil menenteng seorang makhluk berkepala hijau.

"Maaf Pak. Seperti biasanya saya harus mengantar mahasiswa yang satu ini agar bisa masuk ke kelas," kata Pak Satpam yang sambil menyeret Zoro ke kelas.

"Kasihan Pak Satpam. Dua tahun penuh ia harus nganterin Zoro kemanapun ia masuk kuliah," celetuk salah seorang mahasiswa sambil memberikan piagam penghargaan 'Pengabdian Tiada Henti dan Tanpa Pamrih' kepada Pak Satpam. Pak Satpam pun menerima penghargaan itu dengan rasa haru.

"Terimakasih Dek. Adek tahu aja kalau Bapak ini udah kelelahan nganter Nak Zoro keliling fakultas tiap hari, cuma buat nyariin kelas. Hiks…" kenang Pak Satpam sambil mengelus-elus piagamnya.

Semua penghuni ruang ujian itu pun terharu sampai ada yang nyeka air mata dan ngelap ingus melihat pemandangan pilu di hadapan mereka. Zoro pun jadi terganggu melihat pemandangan lebay di hadapannya.

"Urusai!" teriak Zoro sambil duduk di kusinya.

"Heh Author geblek. Balik sana ke cerita!" teriak Zoro ke arah Author.

Baiklah, baiklah! Kita skip saja adegan melodrama di pagi hari itu. Kita fokuskan kepada penderitaan Luffy, yaitu soal ujiannya. Mari kita intip soal yang harus dihadapi Luffy:

a. Berikan contoh satu saja mengenai kerusakan lingkungan di sekitar anda dengan menggunakan teori sosiologi lingkungan yang sudah anda pelajari!

Untung saja reaksi Luffy kali ini tidak terlalu parah. Luffy kali ini hanya muntah-muntah dan diare akut setelah membaca soal tersebut. Palang Merah datang, semua senang.

'Sepertinya Puskesmas terdekat cukup untuk menangani penderitaannya ini,' pikir para personel Palang Merah.

**Hari keempat ujian.**

Setelah cukup satu hari satu malam nginep di Puskesmas, Luffy kembali lagi ke medan pertempuran. Tapi sebelumnya, mari kita lihat iklan yang mau lewat ini. Pagi ini lagi-lagi Zoro mendadak muncul di depan ruang ujian dengan bimbingan orang lain. Oh, ternyata itu bukan Pak Satpam. Ternyata yang menuntun Zoro ke ruang ujian adalah: Eng..Ing…Eng… Nico Robin! Ya, Nico Robin saudara-saudara. Tumben-tumbennya kali ini Zoro dituntun masuk ke kelas oleh seorang wanita cantik, dosen pula.

"Cie….." teriak Luffy dan seluruh penghuni ruang ujian itu ke arah Zoro dan Robin, menjiplak iklan Say di televisi.

"Urusai!" teriak Zoro tapi dengan wajah yang memerah. Robin pun hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Oei, Robin. Tidak biasanya kau mengantar Zoro ke kelas. Ada apa ini?" tanya Luffy sambil terus bersuit-suit ria ke arah Zoro yang masang tampang liat-aja-ntar-gua-tebas-leher-loe!

"Tadi waktu aku mau ke Gedung Pusat, aku menemukan Zoro tengah kebingungan di depan aula. Jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya ke sini. Kalian sedang ujian kan?"

"Ough!" jawab Luffy sambil nyengir kuda.

"Baiklah. Aku mau ke Gedung Pusat dulu. Aku permisi dulu ya Luffy…Zoro," kata Robin melihat ke arah Zoro.

"Cie….!" teriak Luffy dan penghuni ruang ujian itu lagi *dikeplak sutradara iklan permen.*

Zoro sedari tadi hanya memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Malu karena diantar perempuan, malu karena ketahuan buta arah atau malu karena yang lain, entahlah. Padahal dia udah pakai baju lho! Robin hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Zoro.

Sekian dulu ya iklannya. Daripada banyak bacot, lebih baik kita fokuskan kembali ke ujian Luffy. Ujian kali ini adalah ujian Sosiologi Gender. Langsung saja kita intip (lagi) soal ujian Luffy, soal pertama:

a. Jelaskan pengertian gender menurut lima tokoh Feminisme beserta kelebihan dan kelemahannya!

Tensi Luffy langsung naik, dadanya langsung sesak, napasnya kembang-kempis dan tiba-tiba ia butuh inhaler karena mendadak ia kena serangan asma. Luffy langsung menyambar inhaler milik mahasiswa di samping tempat duduknya. Mahasiswa itu langsung menahan sesak dadanya, tubuhnya pun berubah membiru. Palang Merah datang lagi, tapi kali ini bukan untuk menolong Luffy. Luffy pun cuek melihat kejadian itu. Ia langsung menengok ke arah Zoro untuk bertanya. Sia-sia saja, Zoro lagi ngorok.

"Ada pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia lewat di depan kelas!" teriak Luffy membangunkan Zoro. Zoro langsung berubah ke samurai mode on dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Luffy. Terlihatlah sang pengawas ujian yang lagi chatting pake BB ikut melongok ke arah Zoro.

"Hahahaha…!" Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak penuh kemenangan.

"Ggggrrrr…!" geram Zoro sambil mengacungkan katananya ke muka Luffy.

'DUAK! DUAK! TUIIING!'

Professor Garp yang baru saja lewat di depan ruang ujian dan melihat kelakuan tak tahu diri Luffy dan Zoro, langsung beraksi menghajar kedua makhluk nista ini dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh ke tong sampah.

**Hari kelima ujian.**

Hari ini Zoro memutuskan untuk menginap di ruang ujian dan tidak kembali ke kosnya. Daripada harus menanggung malu seperti kemarin, begitu pikir Zoro. Hari ini pun Luffy jadi agak lain. Ia kelihatannya diindikasikan agak serius menanggapi ujian terakhirnya, sebab ini adalah mata kuliah yang diampu oleh kakeknya sendiri: Sosiologi Kriminal. Semalam ia menyempatkan diri mengingat-ingat kuliah apa saja yang diberika kakeknya. Selama dua puluh menit ia mengingat dan menggali otaknya dalam-dalam dan ia rasa itu cukup untuk menghadapi ujian esok harinya. Ternyata eh ternyata, sebelum soal ujian diberikan, pengawas ujian memberikan pengumuman bahwa ujian kali ini open book alias boleh buka buku. Yes! Begitu pikir Luffy kegirangan. Tapi…

'Ara. Aku gak punya catetan. Masuk aja jarang.'

"Zoro, pinjem catetanmu," pinta Luffy pada Zoro yang masih merem melek itu.

"Nih!" Zoro memberikan buku catatannya yang berupa black note ukuran 10cmx5cm itu.

"Yosha. Dengan ini ujian pasti akan lancar," ujar Luffy dengan yakin.

Soal ujian Sosiologi Kriminal pun dibagikan. Soalnya ternyata hanya satu, the one and only:

"Buatlah rangkuman mengenai mata kuliah Sosiologi Kriminal dan berikan pendapat pribadi Anda mengenai mata kuliah yang saya berikan."

Selamat Mengerjakan

TTD

Profesor Monkey D. Garp

"Heee? Usoooo….!" Teriak Luffy sambil memegang soal ujian yang diberikan kakeknya erat-erat. Ia merasa sia-sia saja ia berpikir keras tadi malam, sampai-sampai keningnya panas dan badannya menggigil.

'Tapi gak apa-apa deh. Untung Zoro mau minjemin catetan. Tinggal ditulis aja,' pikir Luffy yang merasa aman. Saat ia membuka black note Zoro.

"Usoooo!" Luffy membolak-balikkan black note Zoro dan tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Halaman pertama black note Zoro yang bisa dibaca hanya ada tulisan: Sosiologi Kriminal Professor Monkey D. Garp. Setelah itu ada catatan satu paragraph yang sudah luntur. Luffy pun mencium kertas tersebut.

"Hoh…Bau jigong!" Ternyata itu adalah air liur Zoro. Kemungkinan besar Zoro ketiduran dan akhirnya ia membuat semacam peta dengan air liurnya saat ia ketiduran.

'Hmmm…Aku tahu kuliah kakek memang membosankan tapi…'

'DUAK'

"Aho…! Kalau gak punya catatan lebih baik gak usah pinjemin aku!" teriak Luffy sambil memukulkan black note ke kepala Zoro. Sayang, karena black notenya kecil, pukulannya tidak terasa oleh Zoro. Akhirnya Luffy hanya bisa menatap soal ujian kakeknya selama satu jam dan meratapi nasibnya yang naas minggu ini.

"Waktunya kurang sepuluh menit lagi!" tiba-tiba ucapan sang pengawas ujian membuat lamunan Luffy buyar. Ia langsung panik sendiri menghadapi situasi ini.

'Kalau gak aku kerjain bisa mati aku' batin Luffy sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, depan dan belakangnya untuk mencontek, tapi sayang para peserta ujian dengan cerdiknya menutupi jawaban ujian mereka. Luffy semakin panik.

"Waktunya kurang lima menit lagi!" teriak pengawas ujian sambil membawa stopwatch di tangannya.

"Woa….!" Teriak Luffy panik. Ia langsung menyambar pulpen milik peserta ujian yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hei…Itu pulpenku. Aku belum selesai!"

Luffy langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada peserta ujian itu. Tiba-tiba peserta ujian itu langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa diiringi dengan peserta ujian lain di sebelahnya, sebelahnya lagi dan sebelahnya lagi dengan mulut berbusa ( Haki mode on?).

"Satu menit lagi!" teriak pengawas ujian lagi sambil menatap speedometernya, membuat tingkah Luffy seperti (memang) orang gila; mengamuk-amuk , mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berteriak-teriak: "Aku gak tahan!"

Akhirnya dengan rasa putus asa, Luffy hanya menuliskan sesuatu di atas lembar jawaban yang mirip seperti surat wasiat:

'Kakek, maafkan cucumu yang tidak berguna ini. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi di kehidupan berikutnya!'

"Ujian sudah selesai. Letakkkan lembar jawaban dan soal kalian di atas meja!" pengawas ujian pun mengambil lembar jawaban dan soal ujian dari tiap-tiap peserta ujian. Saat pengawas ujian tiba di tempat duduk Luffy.

"Ayo, serahkan lembar jawabanmu!" pengawas ujian berusaha melepaskan lembar jawaban yang dipegang Luffy erat-erat.

"Yada!" jawab Luffy ketus.

"Ayo serahkan!" pengawas ujian menarik lembar jawaban Luffy dengan lebih keras lagi.

"Yada! Yada! Yada!" Luffy pun memegang ujung meja dan menempel dengan erat. Terpaksa pengawas ujian menggotong meja dan Luffy sekaligus keluar ruang ujian. Setelah pengawas ujian bersusah payah melepaskan lembar jawaban yang dipegang Luffy selama tujuh hari tujuh malam dengan dongkrak dan linggis, akhirnya Luffy menyerah juga. Luffy yang sudah lemas kelaparan akhirnya tidak bisa berkutik lagi ketika pengawas ujian mengambil lembar jawabannya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh air liur kelaparan milik Luffy.

"Yosha! Dengan perjuangan ini aku pasti akan mendapatkan penghargaan 'Pengabdian Tiada Henti dan Tanpa Pamrih' dari universitas!" teriak pengawas ujian dengan penuh keyakinan sambil mengangkat lembar ujian berliur Luffy tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

'BLETAK!' sebuah piagam jatuh tepat di atas kepala pengawas ujian. Sempat memaki kejadian itu, pengawas ujian langsung memungut piagam tersebut dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Tapi sayang, harapan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

'Penghargaan Untuk Orang Paling Aneh dan Paling Mengganggu.'

Pengawas ujian pun menangis 40 hari penuh dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke universitas.

Ya , begitulah. Akhirnya ujian tengah semester berakhir. Para mahasiswa kembali ke keadaan semula. Yang suka bolos kuliah masih bolos kuliah, yang gak pernah nongkrong di perpustakaan kembali ke rental DVD, pemilik photo copy pun meratapi nasibnya lagi karena orderan tiba-tiba jadi sepi. Persahabatan dengan mahasiswa rajin pun putus begitu saja, tapi tenang, menjelang ujian akhir, persahabatan akan terjalin kembali dengan erat. Ujian tengah semester ini juga cukup berat dihadapi Luffy cs lainnya, namun untung mereka masuk jurusan sesuai dengan kemampuan masing-masing, sehingga soal ujian apapun dapat diselesaikan dengan cemerlang. Berbeda dengan dua tokoh kita ini yang memiliki nilai IQ urutan kedua dari belakang. Ujian tengah semester ini pun berakhir dengan naas (lagi) di pihak Luffy (dan Zoro sebenarnya kalau ia mau merenunginya).

Keesokan harinya di sebuah ruangan di jurusan Sosiologi.

"Garp, apa-apaan ini? Cucumu lagi-lagi gagal dalam semua ujian yang diikutinya!" teriak Profesor Sengoku sang dekan FISIPOL kepada Profesor Garp, wakil dekan FISIPOL. Sengoku menunjukkan lima lembar jawaban milik Luffy yang dicoret dengan spidol merah dengan nilai yang lebih parah dari F, yaitu G yang artinya GAGAL.

"Gyahahaha….Itu baru cucuku!" teriak Garp sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Eh, dialognya salah, situasinya gak mendukung.

"Woapaaa? Gagal lagi?" teriak Garp shock sambil menyambar lembar jawaban Luffy yang ternyata kosong melompong, tidak ada jawabannya. Kecuali satu lembar jawaban berisi 'surat wasiat' Luffy yang membuat Garp sweatdrop.

'Pantas saja ia dapat nilai paling parah se-universitas. Huh, sia-sia saja aku merogok kocek dalam-dalam untuk memasukkan cucu tak tahu diri itu ke universitas ini. Aduh, tiga puluh juta beryku melayang sia-sia!' batin Garp prihatin.

"Ini sudah tahun keduanya Garp. Kalau ia tidak lulus ujian semester ini, aku rasa aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Ia harus di DO!" kata Sengoku tegas sambil melipat tangannya.

Garp hanya menatap Sengoku sesaat. Diam dan hening, itulah suasana yang terasa di ruangan itu selama lima menit.

"Ah, untuk situasi seperi ini lebih baik kita bersantai dulu. Ini aku bawakan senbei baru dan teh cap jenggot. Kau mau?" tawar Garp sambil mengacungkan Senbei rasa rumput laut dan teh cap Jenggot kepada Sengoku.

"SERIUSLAH SEDIKIT GARP!" teriak Sengoku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka teh Jenggot?" tanya Garp sambil menyeduh tehnya ke dalam teko.

"Ini bukan masalah pribadi kan?" tanya Garp sambil menunjuk ke arah jenggot Sengoku.

"Lebih baik aku minum teh cap Brewok saja," ujar Sengaku sambil melihat brewok Garp, bermaksud mengejek. Garp hanya terdiam sesaat.

"Bwahahaha…. Sepertinya kau memang tahu kalau teh cap Brewok lebih enak dari teh cap Jenggot. Kau benar-benar punya selera, bisa membedakan teh mana yang berkualitas dan tidak. Bwahahahaha….!" Garp tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai-sampai ia menumpahkan tehnya. Sengoku hanya bisa menggeram kesal dengan muka yang memerah.

"Cucumu itu berbeda sekali dengan teman-temannya," kata Sengoku tiba-tiba mengubah topic pembicaraan. Garp pun berhenti tertawa dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Roronoa Zoro masuk karena mendapatkan beasiswa prestasi. Ton Chooper masuk dengan beasiswa penuh. Black Leg Sanji masuk masuk melalui penelusuran bibit unggul. Usopp dan Cutty Flam masuk lewat jalur tes. Nico Robin aku rasa kita tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi keistimewaannya. Ah, ada satu lagi," kata Sengoku sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"He?" Garp melongok ke laptop Sengoku dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Nami. Ia mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus di tahun yang sama melalui jalur tes. Saat ini ia juga tengah menerima beasiswa penuh dari World Government. Hanya tiga orang saja yang dulu pernah mendapatkan beasiswa ini. Vegapunk, Ben Beckman dan Nico Robin. Gadis ini cerdas sekali. IPK nya pun ia peroleh dengan nilai sempurna selama dua tahun kuliahnya. Empat," terang Sengoku panjang lebar sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

"Yang benar?" tanya Garp tidak percaya.

"Ya, IPK nya empat selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Aku rasa ia akan lulus dengan Magna Cumlaude."

Grap pun berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi sayangnya, ia punya banyak catatan di universitas ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia terkenal dengan julukan Lintah Darat karena suka memberikan hutang dengan jumlah bunga yang besar. Ia juga masuk daftar hacker paling berbahaya di New World. Ada kemungkinan ia bisa di DO, tapi mengingat prestasi akademiknya yang cemerlang, pihak universitas sedang mengalami dilema berat," ujar Sengoku yang kini tengah menutup laptopnya.

Wajah Garp jadi cerah. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan ide yang sangat menarik.

'Akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban atas permasalahnku. Terimakasih….Nami.'

'HATCHIIII…!'

Nami pun bersin-bersin di dalam bus kota yang tengah ditumpanginya.

"Aduh, jangan menyemburkan air liurmu ke mukaku dong Nami," protes Luffy yang satu bus dengan Nami sambil menyeka air liur yang membasahi mukanya.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kau ini juga tumben-tumbennya naik bus," sewot Nami sambil berpegangan erat pada tiang besi. Oh, rupanya ia tidak kebagian tempat duduk sehingga harus berdiri.

"Sunny Go lagi masuk bengkel," kata Luffy yang juga harus berdiri di dalam bus bersama Nami.

"Bengkelnya Pak Tom?" tanya Nami.

"Iya. Udah aku serahin ma Franky. Dia kan kerja part time di sana."

Lagi asyik-asyiknya ngobrol, tiba-tiba Luffy melihat sesosok orang dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan, berusaha mendekati Nami. Ia jadi (agak) ingat dengan kuliah kakeknya tempo hari mengenai karakter pencopet serta cara menghindarinya.

'Mungkin itu copet,' pikir Luffy sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik orang tadi. Benar saja, orang itu sekarang berdiri di dekat Nami dan berusaha menggerayangi tas selempang Nami.

"Heh, kau!" teriak Luffy mengacungkan jarinya ke arah si pencopet. Pencopet itu pun kaget. Ia segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam tas Nami tanpa hasil apapun. Luffy yang berdiri tepat di depan Nami ingin mengejar pencopet itu, tapi…

"Kiri Pak!" teriak si pencopet sambil meloncat dari atas bus.

'BRAK!' Sang pencopet itu tiba-tiba tertabrak truk tronton dan tergilas oleh 20 pasang ban di bawahnya. Pencopet bejat itu pun tewas seketika di jalan. Palang Merah sebenarnya ingin segera menolong pencopet itu, namun entah mengapa mereka tertahan oleh sesuatu. Apa mungkin karena si pencopet telah menemukan karma dan azabnya sehingga Palang Merah tidak mau menolongnya? Oh ya, author lupa. Sekarang kan hari Jumat, para calon penghuni surga seperti personil Palang Merah sedang menunaikan ibadah sholat Jumat. Mungkin mereka takut sholat wajib mereka nanti tidak diterima selama 40 hari kemudian. Ya, memang yang wajib harus didahulukan daripada yang sunah (?).

'NGIIIIK!' terdengar bunyi rem yang diinjak mendadak oleh sang supir bus. Semua penumpang bus langsung terhuyung-huyung kehilangan keseimbangan karena rem mendadak tadi, begitu pula dengan Luffy dan Nami.

'BRUK!' pegangan Nami terlepas, ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan secara tidak sengaja ia menubruk Luffy yang tepat berada di depannya. Nami pun terhuyung-huyung dan langsung jatuh di pelukan Luffy. Luffy pun sangat kaget dengan kejadian itu. Ia secara reflek memegang pundak Nami dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang pegangan besi di bus. Nami pun secara spontan memegang kerah jaket kesayangan Luffy yang tabrak warna itu dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

'NGENG!' ( aduh, author gak ngerti bunyi gas yang diinjak ).

Sang sopir pun langsung menginjak gas tanpa perhitungan dan lagi-lagi penumpang bus jadi korbannya. Para penumpang yang tadi terlempar ke belakang, sekarang jadi terlempar ke depan dengan tiba-tiba. Luffy dan Nami yang secara tidak sengaja berpelukan ke arah belakang tadi, sekarang mau tidak mau harus mengikuti irama gas sopir yang melemparkan mereka ke arah depan. Nami hampir saja jatuh ke bawah tapi untung ia masih ditahan oleh tangan Luffy yang memegang pundak Nami. Nami secara reflek malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luffy agar ia tidak terjatuh. Mau tak mau, Luffy pun jadi terhuyung-huyung ke depan dan wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekati wajah Nami. Luffy sekarang seperti pria yang akan mencium kekasihnya dengan gaya ksatria (pengandaian yang aneh! ). Nami yang wajahnya berada di bawah wajah Luffy, kini tidak sanggup menyembunyikan semburat-semburat merah di pipinya karena kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini.

Untung bus berjalan dengan normal kembali, sehingga para penumpang mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali, begitu pula dengan Luffy dan Nami. Luffy langsung meluruskan posisi berdirinya sambil mengangkat badan Nami secara bersamaan dengan tangannya yang kini tengah melingkar di pinggang Nami. Entah sejak kapan tangannya yang tadi posisinya ada di pundak Nami, jadi turun ke pinggang, mungkin reflek juga. Nami juga masih dalam posisi memeluk leher Luffy walaupun ia sekarang sudah bisa berdiri dengan tegak dipelukan Luffy. Sebenarnya jarak muka mereka satu sama lain hanya beberapa inci saja.

"Permisi Mas…!" tiba-tiba seorang penumpang mendorong punggung Luffy. Rupanya penumpang itu berusaha keluar dari bus yang penuh sesak, tapi ia kesulitan untuk keluar sehingga terpaksa harus mendorong penumpang lainnya, termasuk Luffy.

'CUP!'

Luffy secara tidak sengaja mengecup bibir Nami, tapi hanya tiga detik saja. Nami hanya diam terpaku, masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang ia alami barusan.

"Wari Nami!" teriak Luffy panik takut kalau Nami akan menghajarnya di dalam bus.

Sesaat Nami hanya menatap mata Luffy yang berada di hadapannya beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya….

'DUAK!" Nami malah memukul kepala Luffy. Nami yang sudah berada dalam posisi berdiri, langsung memegang pegangan besi di atasnya.

"Itai!" teriak Luffy mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau marah ya Nami? Maaf aku tidak sengaja," ujar Luffy yang masih berpegangan pada besi dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mengelus-elus bekas hantaman Nami. Nami pun memberikan tatapn membunuh kepada Luffy.

"Tapi kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku. Aku kan sudah menolongmu agar kau tidak terjatuh!" protes Luffy dengan polosnya yang masih belum mengerti situasi.

'DUAK!'

"NIH! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!" teriak Nami sambil memukul kepala Luffy. Luffy pun hanya bisa meratapi kepalanya yang benjol di dalam bus yang penuh sesak itu.

"Kau jangan pernah menceritakan kejadian ini pada siapapun atau akan kumasukkan kau ke buku hutangku! Mengerti?" ancam Nami.

"Memangnya aku berhutang padamu? Aku berhutang apa? Aku tidak pernah meminjam uang darimu," protes Luffy.

"Kejadian tadi aku anggap sebagai hutang dan kau harus membayar 300 juta beri padaku kalau kau sampai membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun, terutama kepada teman-teman kita. Mengerti?" Nami mengeluarkan tatapan horornya.

Luffy pun hanya mengangguk-angguk menuruti permintaan Nami.

**Ehm…Saatnya menjawab review dari para reader tercinta:**

***Eternal light567: Sory, it is Indonesian fic. At the first I'm wrong to put my fic ini English. It's all my false. Sory….**

*******Chiisana masayume: Boring? It's ok. I will improve my fic next chapter. Thanks for your review ^_^**

*******MelZzZ: Arigato gozaimasu buat reviwenya. Mohon bimbingannya ya? Saya masih baru di fandom ini. *Ojigi* Ceritanya bagus ya? Ah, senangnya *melayang-layang* **

**Ntar kamu aku daftarin biar masuk kelasnya Robin ya?**

*******BlackWhite Feathers: Arigato gozaimasu. Review lagi ya fic saya?**

*******elemaya: Arigato ya elemaya san (eh, aku boleh panggil gitu gak ya?) *ditimpuk bata***

**Chap 1 emang belum ada. Chap kedua ini udah ada kan?**** Ceritanya…? Ya jika anda setia mengikuti fic saya, nanti anda akan tahu sendiri *ditimpuk sandal***

*******Monkey D. Samanosuke: Yup, mereka berdua masuk jurusan ini juga disesuaikan dengan IQ nya masing-masing *dicekek Luffy&Zoro* Romancenya? Nih dah ada kan?**

*******Riztichimaru: ^_^ *blushing* Arigato ya senpai. Ntar aku traktir %&$#&$ ya? Mau gak? Heheheh…Aku tunggu review darimu lagi ya senpai?**

***ReadR: ****Thanks. Ni dah update. Review fic ku lebih panjang lagi dong *maksa plus ngarep***

***Mystic Rei: Salam kenal juga *Ojigi***** Makasih banget ya dah review. Aku jadi seneng. Ngefans ma Ace ya? Aku juga. Ntar aku masukin Ace lagi deh. Jangan lupa review lagi ya? Bye…Bye… *terbang ala Superman***

***Thepoetry: ****Heheh…Kayaknya emang jadi ciri khas saya, soalnya saya orangnya juga lebay *ditimpuk sendal* OK. Gak pa2 kok. Saya juga butuh masukan dari para reader yang kritis seperti anda. Halah. Jangan lupa direview lagi ya?**

**Bountyvocca: Makasih-makasih *ojigi* Iya, joke saya emang hiperbola, tapi sayang saya gak punya parabola (lho, malah gak nyambung)****.**

**Hya…fic kedua saya bener-bener kacau.**

**Maaf, pikiran author lagi gak waras gara-gara ujian kemarin. Mengerikan banget. Hi…Bahasanya ilmiah dan canggih. Pusing deh!**

**Jadinya kekesalan author ditumpahkan pada Luffy di fic ini.**

**Luffy: Kurang ajar! Kenapa aku yang dijadikan kambing hitam?  
'BLETAK!'**

"**ITAI…!"**

**Garp: Kau memang cucu tidak berguna. Memang dari sononya kau bego begitu. Gak usah nyalahin Author!**

**Luffy: Udah keturunan sih!**

**Garp: Woeapaaa? Jadi kau ingin bilang kakekmu juga #%$&?**

**Luffy: *silent***

'**BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!**

**Luffy pun tewas di tempat****.**

**Jangan lupa di review ya?**

**Mau nge-flame?**

**Silahkan…Silahkan…**

**Akan author terima dengan tabah. Tapi tunggu dulu ya para reader, saya mau pinjem sesuatu dulu sebelum anda nge-flame!**

**Author: Zoro!**

**Zoro: Apa?**

**Author: Pinjem ****Wadou Ichimonji****nya dong!**

**Zoro: Buat apa?**

**Author: Harakiri. Hiks…**

**Zoro: Enak aja. Gak akan aku biarkan pedang Kuina digunakan buat Harakiri. Apalagi ntar pedangku kena darah Author yang hina. Cih…!**

**Author: Kurang ajar. Ntar gua bikin blushing lagi lho! Awas aja ya?**

**Zoro: *diem***

**Kumadori: ****Yoyoi…Harakiri sama saya aja Author.**

**Author: Ogah ah. Ntar gue disuruh main Kabuki juga!**

**Kumadori: Yoyoi….Aku jadi merasa bersalah sama Author. Aku bunuh diri sendiri aja kalau gitu.**

**Authro: Sana gih!**

**Kumadori: Tekkai!**

**Tujuh hari tujuh malam Kumadori ****berusaha Harakiri, tapi dia gak mati-mati juga (makanya jangan pakai Tekkai kalau mau bunuh diri). **

**Jangan lupa sehabis nge-flame, author dikasih semangat buat nulis ya? ( halah, ni Author banyak bacot banget sih!)**

**NB: ****Kalau emang ada yang perlu dikasih flame silahkan, tapi kalau gak ada silahkan tinggalkan kesan, pesan dan pujian ^_^**

**Oh ya, ada keterangan: Jaket tabrak warna yang dip****akai Luffy di fic ini adalah jaket yang dipakai waktu ia jadi model cover ****Majalah Men's Non-No**** b****ulan desember 2009 - januari 2010**** yang terbit tanggal 10 Desember 2009.** **J****aket****nya**** tabrak warna yang mewakili image masing-masing krunya. Nami = oranye, Zoro = Hijau, Sanji = kuning, Robin = Biru.**

**Kalau pengen tahu lebih lanjut, cari aja di mbah Google. Tapi mungkin udah pada tahu ya?**** Yah, telat kasih update *ditimpuk sandal***

**Sekian dulu**** ya para reader tercinta**

**Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya….**


	3. Part 3: Get Crazy in The Kitchen

**GET CRAZY**

**Part 2: Get Crazy in The Kitchen**

**Apa jadinya jika kru Mugiwara menjadi anak kuliahan? Kekonyolan apa saja yang akan mereka buat?**

**Disclaimer : siapa lagi mangaka yang punya otak brilliant selain Eiichiro Oda-sensei yang bisa menghasilkan manga epic: One Piece? Makhluk aneh yang bikin fic ini cuma pinjem karakter One Piece doang kalau boleh*dijewer Oda sensei***

**Saya juga bukan mangaka Kapten Tsubasa. Dan satu lagi….Kapten Tsubasa gak main Sepak Takraw^_^**

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: LuNa**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, Friendship**

**AU**

**Fic saya gak mengandung vitamin C apalagi mengandung anak**

**Fic saya mungkin mengandung OOC**

**Sitkom style?**

**Selamat menikmati….**

'BLETAKK!'

Adegan pagi itu dibuka dengan adegan kekerasan. Rupa-rupanya yang melakukan adegan KDRT itu adalah Profesor Garp. Beliau ini tengah membangunkan makhluk hina yang sedang meringkuk di kasur dengan air liur yang membentuk peta Grand Line di seprei putihnya.

"WOA…SAKIIIT!"

Luffy langsung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih memar akibat pukulan kakeknya saat di kelas kemarin plus memar baru pagi ini.

"Bangun kau anak pemalas…Pagi-pagi begini kau masih tidur. Kau seharusnya belajar agar bisa menjadi professor seperti kakekmu ini! Ujianmu kemarin nilainya juga parah tau?" bentak Garp sambil mencengkeran kerah baju Luffy.

"Kakek…Jangan membangunkanku setiap hari seperti ini. Dan…Ah…aku gak mau jadi professor Kek. Jangan menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Apa? Kau mau membantah perkataan Kakekmu? Dasar cucu tidak berguna!"

Sementara itu, Dadan (pembokat di rumah Luffy, Garp dan Ace) baru saja selesai membuatkan sarapan sehari-hari berupa nasi, garam dan air putih. Dadan langsung naik ke lantai 2 dimana seperti biasa ia harus memberitahukan bahwa sarapan sudah siap di kamar Luffy, sebab sesuai dengan adat pagi hari di rumah itu: Harus ada perang dulu di kamar Luffy, baru seluruh anggota keluarga bisa sarapan! Dadan suka uring-uringan mengenai masalah ini. Sudah beribu kali ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai pembokat bahkan tanpa pesangon sedikitpun. Tapi kalau ingat ia harus menyelesaikan skripsinya yang sepuluh tahun gak selesai-selesai dimana Profesor Garp adalah dosen pembimbingnya, ia pun tidak bisa berkutik. Ya…kakek Luffy ini 'cerdik' juga memanfaatkan situasi. Daripada pusing memikirkan mahasiswa abadinya yang tidak selesai-selesai membuat skripsi, ia lebih baik menawarkan Dadan untuk mengikuti 'bimbingan skripsi cuma-cuma' di rumahnya dengan imbalan Dadan harus mengurus rumahnya. Dadan dengan segala keputusasaannya, mau-maunya diperalat dosen pembimbingnya.

'Yang penting skripsiku cepat selesai dan aku bisa lulus kuliah.'

Begitu pikir Dadan polos saat itu. Ia tentu tidak akan mengira bahwa ia harus mengurus dua monster di rumah Professor Garp. Tahu begitu, mungkin Dadan memilih untuk tidak lulus kuliah saja. Sekarang ia benar-benar pasrah, sebab skripsinya sudah setengah jalan walaupun harus memakan waktu dua tahun untuk membuatnya.

"Garp…Luffy…Sarapan sudah siap. Cepat makan sarapan kalian atau aku akan….!" belum sempat Dadan menyelesaikan ancamannya, ia langsung sweatdrop melihat pemandangan aneh di depannya. Kakek dan cucu itu tengah tertidur dengan posisi Garp yang tangan kirinya memegang kerah baju Luffy dan tangan kanannya akan melayangkan tinjunya. Luffy dan Garp dengan posisi itu, nyata-nyatanya bisa tertidur dengan pulas ditambah dengan gelembung uap yang melayang, hampir mengangkat kedua tubuh mereka.

"Ah…aku ketiduran. Sial!" Garp rupanya sudah tersadar dari tidur ayamnya. Ia kemudian memukul Luffy lebih brutal lagi, membuat bocah berambut hitam itu terbangun kaget.

"Uh…Kakek. Jangan berikan aku sarapan bogem mentah dong!"

"Urusai…Sana habiskan sarapanmu dulu!"

"Ugh…Baiklah. Tapi aku harus cari lauk dulu," kelit Luffy yang langsung kabur dari kakeknya. Luffy pun langsung melesat meninggalkan kediamannya yang mewah di komplek perumahan East Blue.

"Tunggu kau cucu tak tahu diuntung!" teriak Garp berusaha mengejar Luffy, tapi sia-sia saja, Luffy sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Lihat saja nanti kau Luffy!" ujar Garp dengan senyum misterius.

"Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong"

Terdengar bunyi bel yang serampangan. Kelihatan orang yang memencet bel sedang tidak sabaran ingin pemilik rumah keluar dengan segera.

"Iya-iya…Sabar dikit kek! Siapa sih pagi-pagi gini dah berisik!"

"Sanji…Haraheta. Meiji!"

Luffy menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Sanji dengan lidah terjulur dan air liur yang tumpah ruah menggenangi beranda Sanji.

"Hai…Hai. Tapi mana bahan makanannya? Kau kan satu-satunya orang yang harus membawa bahan makanan sendiri," selidik Sanji yang tidak melihat karung atau gerobak yang biasa dibawa Luffy untuk membawa berton-ton daging mentah jika ia ingin makan di rumah Sanji.

"Mmm…Ano Sanji. Aku gak bawa. Shishishishi…" Luffy hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir kuda.

"Jadi kau ingin makan makanan gratis di rumahku ha?" bentak Sanji sambil mengapit rokok di kedua jarinya. Luffy pun mengangguk-angguk kencang sambil memasang tampang memelas seperti pengemis yang belum makan tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Masak minta makan di rumah orang? Memangnya rumahku ini panti social apa?"

"Ayolah Sanji…Aku sudah bisa mencium bau masakanmu sejak di perempatan komplek rumahku. Baunya sangat enak sekali. Aku tidak tahan. Tolong kasihanilah perutku ini," pinta Luffy dengan memelas. Kali ini ia memeluk kaki Sanji sambil menengadahkan mukanya.

Sanji sweatdrop. Tapi ia juga kasihan melihat orang kelaparan seperti itu. Apalagi Luffy tadi juga sudah memuji masakannya walaupun hanya aromanya saja, tapi Sanji sudah merasa senang dipuji dengan tulus oleh makhluk pecinta daging di hadapannya ini.

"Ugh, Brengsek!…Baiklah. Sana masuk!"

"Hontou? Arigato Sanji!"

Tanpa babibubebo, Luffy langsung menerobos rumah Sanji langsung menuju dapur. Luffy memang sudah 'akrab' dengan rumah Sanji soalnya sudah sejak awal semester Luffy sering mengemis-ngemis makanan di rumah Sanji. Apalagi semenjak Dadan dipekerjakan Garp. Setiap hari Dadan hanya bisa menyediakan menu nasi putih, air putih dan garam putih. Sedangkan kakeknya hanya hobi makan Sanbe dan teh cap Jenggot. Kalau Ace? Ia lebih senang jajan di luar. Jadilah di rumah tidak ada persediaan makan yang memadai untuk perut karetnya. Bisa-bisa nanti Luffy kena busung lapar (?).

Luffy pun sampai di dapur dan menemukan sekumpulan makhluk hina yang sama seperti dirinya: mengemis-ngemis minta makan kepada Sanji. Terlihat di pojok dapur Zoro yang tengah tidur sambil memeluk tas golf berisi katananya, Nami yang menghitung bunga utang menggunakan sempoak sambil sesekali melirik buku utang setebal 500 halaman, ada pula Chooper yang sedang meramu obat diare dengan cobek Sanji.

"Mana makananya Sanji?" tanya Luffy kecewa saat melihat meja dapur yang hanya terisi penuh dengan buku utang Nami dari Volume I-XXV, minus makanan apalagi daging. Sesaat Nami menatap Luffy dengan tatapan membunuh dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

'Awas ya kalau mulutmu ember!' kata Nami tanpa bersuara ke arah Luffy. Luffy mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda ia paham akan perintah Nami.

"Sebentar lagi perut karet. Aku tinggal membuatkan bumbu steaknya. Kau duduk saja dulu," jawab Sanji.

Luffy pun langsung duduk di dekat kulkas dimana saat itu Franky sedang mengambil botol Cola 1,5 liter dari dalam kulkas dan langsung menenggaknya.

"Yo…Luffy aniki! Apa kau mau minum cola juga?"

"Boleh Franky. Kebetulan aku tadi kecapean keliling komplek. Haus banget," keluh Luffy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Franky pun menyerahkan salah satu botol cola untuk Luffy dan mengambil satu lagi untuk dirinya. Franky pun segera menenggak cola favoritnya, tapi entah mengapa mulutnya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan. Franky pun memuntahkan cola yang baru saja diminumnya.

"BWAHH…Cola apa ini? Kok rasanya kayak pete?" Franky menyemburkan minuman aneh bin ajaib yang baru saja ia telan dengan kecepatan 1.5 GB/kbps ke kepala Zoro. Zoro yang sedang ngorok ria langsung terbangun ketika ada cairan aneh mampir ke kepala hijaunya.

"Gomen Franky. Itu minyak goreng bekas yang kemarin aku pakai untuk menggoreng pete," kata Sanji geli. Geli bukan karena Franky yang mengalami nasib naas menelan minyak goreng bekas, tapi ia geli melihat kepala Zoro yang hijau kini berlumuran minyak goreng bekas jengkol yang hitam pekat, lengket dan tentunya berbau pete. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Luffy dengan tekunnya menenggak cola abal-abal buatan Sanji dengan tenang, damai dan tanpa reaksi apapun.

"Dasar alis dart sialan!" Zoro bersiap mengambil katana dari dalam tas golfnya. Tapi….

"Woa…Kemana katanaku?" teriak Zoro histeris.

Rupa-rupanya Usopp telah menyembunyikan katana Zoro saat Zoro kena sembur tadi. Ia tahu adat Zoro kalau situasinya sudah begini. Zoro akan mengumbar peperangan dengan Sanji dan hanya akan membuat ia dan Nami kerepotan saja.

"Huahahahaha….Kau memang cocok memakai gel rambut seperti itu Marimo. Lagipula bahan dasarnya sama seperti warna rambutmu. Hijau dan bau. Hahahah…" Sanji tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling di lantai mirip seperti Spongebob yang menarikan tarian kram.

"Akan kau bunuh kau!"

Zoro semakin tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi mau menyerang memakai katanan atau tidak, yang penting rasa malunya bisa terobati. Ia segera bangkit dan bersiap-siap akan menerjanng Sanji. Namun…

'BLETAK'

"Makan tuh sarapanmu! Lebih baik kau diam dan cuci rambutmu sana!" Nami memandang Zoro dengan geram setelah memberikan makanan pembuka untuk Zoro.

"Urusai! Kau ini mau ikut campur urusan orang saja!" tatap Zoro balik tak kalah geramnya.

"Lihat nih, bunga utangmu terus bertambah setiap hari!" Nami menunjukkan data utang Zoro selama dua tahun.

"Kau mau macam-macam denganku? Mau membantahku?" ancam Nami. Luffy langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Nami. Ia mulai memikirkan ancaman Nami tempo hari.

'Lebih baik aku menururti perkataan Nami. Bisa-bisa nanti aku berakhir seperti Zoro', pikir Luffy ngeri sambil terus meneguk cola abal-abal pemberian Franky. Ia tidak menyadari sesuatu sepertinya.

Zoro pun kini tidak berkutik lagi kalau ia diserang dengan kekuatan lintah darat Nami. Akhirnya Zoro meninggalkan dapur dengan tatapan lain-kali-lebih-baik-aku-mati-saja-daripada-harus-meminjam-uang-padamu ke arah Nami. Zoro pun pergi ke kamar mandi dengan gerutu sepanjang dua kilometer meratapi nasib sialnya dan mengutuk Nami agar Nami mati secara mengenaskan dan langsung masuk ke dasar neraka.

"BWWAHHH…Minuman apa ini? Rasanya…." Luffy tiba-tiba memecahkan 'keheningan' di dapur itu sambil mengangkat botol colanya.

"Itu minyak goreng pete bikinan Sanji," kata Usopp.

Teman-teman Luffy pun memperhatikan Sanji dengan tatapan itu-adalah-minuman-terkutuk-buatanmu. Sanji pun hanya bisa cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Teman-teman Luffy pun harap-harap cemas menanti reaksi Luffy.

"Ummeeeee…." kata Luffy memejamkan mata dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan tampang mak nyus Pak Bondan. Teman-teman Luffy pun sweatdrop tidak percaya Luffy doyan minum minyak goreng pete.

"Coba Akainu jualan minyak goreng rasa pete. Pasti dia bakal untung besar dan gak perlu musuhan ama Ace," kata Luffy yakin.

"Baka! Lidahmu itu gak ada indera pengecapnya ya? Kenapa lidahmu juga ikut-ikutan dungu seperti kelakuanmu Luffy?" kata Nami gemas sambil menjitak kepala Luffy.

Sanji merasa lega terselamatkan dari amukan Luffy. Ia juga takut kalau Luffy uringan-uringan kepadanya karena ia mendapatkan nasib naas minum minyak goreng pete. Sanji pun mengeluarkan rokok dengan merk favoritnya: Malioboro dan menghisap sebatang rokoknya untuk bersantai sejenak, sambil sesekali mengaduk saus steaknya.

'Lho, rasanya kok manis kayak Gudeg?' pikir Sanji saat menghisap batang rokoknya. Karena penasaran, ia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi.

'Sekarang rasanya kok pedas banget?' Sanji mulai merasakan rasa pedas cabe di mulutnya.

"Hoah…PEDAAASS!" teriak Sanji megap-megap sambil melemparkan batang rokok yang ia hisap tadi ke lantai dapur.

"Kenapa Sanji aniki?" tanya Franky yang kini akhirnya mendapatkan cola asli dengan ukuran monster yang baru saja dikeluarkan perusahaan minuman bersoda 'COLAK-COLAK' dengan ukuran sebesar 20 liter. Mangstab deh!

"Rokok apa ini? Kok rasanya pedes banget?" Sanji pun memeriksa bungkus rokok yang bertuliskan:

MEROKOK DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KANKER, SERANGAN JANTUNG, IMPOTENSI, DAN GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN.

'Oh…No…No…' Sanji pun mencari bagian bungkus rokok lain.

BUANGLAH SAMPAH PADA TEMPATNYA

'Bukan…'

GOSOKLAH GIGI SEBELUM TIDUR

'Apalagi ini'

LAIN LADANG LAIN BELALANG

'He?'

HARI GINI GAK BAYAR PAJAK? APA KATA GAYUS?

'Oh Shit!…Ini juga bukan. But, who the hell is Gayus?'

ROKOK RASA LOKAL

'Nah..Ini dia!', Sanji lalu memperhatikan tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

'Ugh…kecil banget. Pake cara!'

Sanji pun meraih microscop Chooper dengan ukuran pembesaran 500 kali.

'ROKOK MALIOBORO EDISI RASA LOKAL: GUDEG DAN OSENG2 MERCON'

'Rokok kampret! Pantesan rasanya pedes banget!', umpat Sanji di dalam hati.

'Sial gue kena karma! Untung gak ada yang tahu,' pikir Sanji agak lega.

"Sanji kun…sausmu sudah hampir gosong tuh!" teriak Nami memperingatkan. Sanji langsung melempar punting rokoknya ke arah Usopp.

"Ah…Sialan kau Sanji!" teriak Usopp sambil mengusap-usap mukanya yang kena luka bakar tingkat berat.

"Baiklah, saus steaknya sudah siap. Cepatlah kalian sarapan!" komando Sanji sambil menuangkan saus steaknya di atas steak yang sudah ia susun rapi di masing-masing piring temannya. Ia pun menata meja makan dibantu oleh Nami, Usopp dan Franky.

"Yahooouuu….Makan. Itadakimasu!" teriak Luffy kegirangan sambil memegang garpu dan sendok masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Belum sempat Luffy menyentuh makanan yang ada di meja, tangan Luffy dihentikan oleh gerakan cepat Sanji.

"Luffy, dengar ya. Kali ini kau boleh makan gratis di rumahku. Tapi besok kau harus membawa stok daging sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari porsimu yang biasa. Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh makan lagi di rumahku!" ancam Sanji sambil memegang tangan Luffy kencang-kencang.

"Atatatata…Itai!" keluh Luffy berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sanji yang kekuatan cengkramannya mirip ibu-ibu yang mau melahirkan. Luffy hampir saja tewas di tangan Sanji dan Palang Merah hampir saja datang ke rumah Sanji. Akhirnya karena kasihan kepada Luffy yang pergelangan tangannya sudah membiru, Sanji pun melepaskan cengkramannya dengan wajah terpaksa. Nami yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Luffy, merasa sedikit kasihan melihat Luffy yang menderita karena perbuatan Sanji.

"Berjanjilah dulu," kata Sanji sambil menatap tajam Luffy setajam silet! ( infotaiment mode on ).

"Baiklah Sanji. Kali ini saja. Shishishi…" ucap Luffy tapi tangannya terus bersafari ria di belakang punggung Sanji,berusaha menjelajahi makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Woa…Zoro. Kakoi!" teriak Chooper mengalihkan perhatian. Sanji yang berusaha mengawasi Lufyy mau tak mau juga mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Zoro. Yang lainnya pun mencari sumber kekaguman Chooper dan terlihatlah sesosok pria tinggi kekar berambut hijau rapi. Ternyata Zoro telah kembali dari kamar mandi Sanji dengan penampilan yang baru. Rambut hijaunya yang tadi berlumuran minyak goreng bekas, sekarang telah berganti dengan rambut hijau yang berkilau dan lembut, mirip iklan shampoo.

"Zoro aniki….Rambutmu sangat SUUUPEER!" teriak Franky membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ouuu….Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu Zoro?" komentar Luffy sambil cengar-cengir melihat rambut Zoro yang rapi seperti eksekutif muda. Luffy masih saja memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Cuma pakai shampo kok. Memang kenapa sih?" tanya Zoro menirukan iklan shampo REJOIN dengan model Alice Subakndono.

"Rambutmu seperti rambut Sanji, Zoro. Berkilau!" Usopp yang mengoleskan salep untuk luka bakar, bersuit-suit ria melihat bentuk rambut Zoro yang tidak seperti biasanya, berantakan dan urakan. Nadanya bukan memuji tapi terdengar seperti mengejek. Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat rambut Zoro yang membuat penampilannya terlihat ehmm….sebenarnya jadi keren tapi kok agak aneh. Seperti bukan penampilan yang menggambarkan kepribadian Zoro. Zoro yang biasanya santai, berantakan dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan, sekarang rambutnya jadi rapi jali seperti rambut Sanji.

"Hei Marimo…Kau pakai shampo apa?" teriak Sanji yang tidak terima rambut cowok terkeren segank yang menjadi salah satu trademarknya direbut begitu saja, apalagi oleh rivalnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja shampo yang ada di kamar mandimu alis dart!"

"Hah…jangan-jangan shampo yang itu!" Sanji segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan sejurus kemudian ia membawa botol shampo berwarna biru.

"Kau pakai yang ini ya?" Sanji mengacung-acungkan shampoo merk CLEAT edisi sepak takraw dengan model Kapten Tsubasa.

"Ah…Iya yang itu," jawab Zoro datar.

"Ini shampo mahal tauk? Aku harus memakai uang tabunganku selama setahun untuk membeli shampo ini. Kau rambut rumput sialan. Rambutmu lebih cocok diberi pestisida saja!" emosi Sanji pun meledak mengetahui shampo kesayangannya yang mahal digunakan oleh rival sejatinya. Lalu perkelahian kucing dan anjing itupun terjadi.

"Hei…sudah apa belum bertengkarnya? Aku sudah lapar nih!" kata Usopp telah selesai mengoleskan 20 bungkus salep ke seluruh mukanya.

"Iya…ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar!" kata Franky yang rambut jingkraknya kini sudah lemas tak bertenaga.

"Baiklah…" Nami berjalan menuju meja makan. Rupanya ia sudah tidak berminat lagi menghentikan duel Sanji dan Zoro, apalagi jika ia sedang kelaparan begini. Tapi saat Nami, Usopp, Franky dan Chooper menuju meja makan, mereka menemukan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

'BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!' BLETAK!'

"Atatata…Itai!" teriak Luffy sambil memegang kepalanya yang sudah benjol lima tingkatan. Rupanya Luffy sudah membersihkan meja makan dengan rapi dan tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Makanan pembuka, makanan inti, makan penutup, sudah ludes semuanya dibabat Luffy tanpa ampun. Teman-teman Luffy pun hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai melihat kenyataan pahit di depan mata mereka.

"Temae…!" Nami menggeram kesal sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Luffy.

"Sudah Nami…tenang saja. Aku akan membuatkan steak lagi khusus untukmu," kata Sanji yang rupanya tanggap kalau Nami sedang kesal. Ia pun rela meninggalkan duel dengan 'sahabat sejatinya' untuk menenangkan Nami.

"Arigato Sanji kun," jawab Nami sambil menangis sesenggukan. Luffy hanya menatap Nami yang sedang ditenangkan Sanji dengan pandangan yang agak lain.

"Kami juga dibuatkan steak lagi kan Sanji?" tanya Usop penuh harap.

"Untuk kalian para jejaka brengsek, aku akan membuat Sup Bacok Ayam Kampung saja. Tidak lebih!"

"Baiklah Sanji. Yang penting kami bisa sarapan," kata Chooper takut-takut.

"Sanji aniki…Aku boleh minta shampomu sedikit?" pinta Franky sambil merapikan bentuk rambutnya yang sudah Sanji.

"Ha…Apa?" teriak Sanji agak marah pada Franky tapi ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zoro.

"Baiklah tidak jadi. Anggap saja aku sedang bercanda," timpal Franky yang kini membuka lagi botol cola 20 liternya.

"Untuk kau Zoro…Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah sarapan hari ini!" ancam Sanji.

"Apa?" Zoro shock berat mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia tidak sarapan hari ini, ia mungkin tidak akan punya tenaga untuk mengangkat barbell 1000 kilo dengan kedua kakinya. Tidak makan sebulan sih gak masalah untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi kalau tenaganya digunakan untuk mengangkat barbell? Bisa mati lemas rasanya.

Sanji masih tidak terima shampo mahal kesayangannya terbuang percuma untuk membersihkan rambut marimo saingannya itu. Apalagi ia harus menerima fakta bahwa rambut Zoro kini umm…sama keren dengan rambutnya. Rapi, halus, bersinar dan akan tertiup lembut jika terkena angin. Zoro juga terlihat lebih cool apalagi dengan pembawaannya yang dingin tapi agak urakan, cewek-cewek pasti akan menjerit histeris melihat penampilannya sekarang ini.

'Shit! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Zoro berkeliaran di jalan apalagi di kampus dengan penampilan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa pasaranku turun dan cewek-cewek di kampus akan lebih banyak memuja rambut hijau sialan ini daripada aku!'

"Emmm…Baiklah. Kau boleh makan Sup Bacok Ayam Kampung setengah porsi saja. Tapi kembalikan dulu rambutmu itu ke bentuk semula. Merusak pemandangan dan moodku untuk memasak saja!" kata Sanji sambil menyembunyikan niat udang di balik bakwannya.

"Hhhh…Baiklah. Lagipula model rambut ini sangat mengganggu sekali untukku. Tidak maskulin dan tidak menggambarkan seorang pria. Siapa juga yang mau model rambut aneh seperti ini?"

Sanji geram mendengarkan komentar Zoro yang begitu pedas di telinganya. Ia mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya terutama Zoro tahu bahwa ia sangat membanggakan model rambutnya yang mirip boys band itu.

"Bulup…Bulup…Bulup…Bulup…"

Ringtone hanpdone Nami bordering membuyarkan lamunan Sanji.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Nami setelah menekan tombol hijau di alat telekomunikasi yang lagi ngetren di New World: BeryBery.

"Iya…kenapa kak Robin?" ternyata yang menelepon Nami adalah Robin. Zoro yang sedari tadi memasang tampang cool-semau-gue langsung bereaksi setelah mendengar kata 'Kak Robin.'

"Apa? Yang benar? Hah, kenapa harus aku. Usopp juga kan?" tanya Nami sambil menekuk mukanya menjadi origami. Teman-temannya semakin heran melihat tingkah Nami, terutama Usopp yang merasa namanya dibawa-bawa dan tak lupa Zoro yang entah apa maksud dan tujuannya juga jadi penasaran dengan pembicaraan Nami.

"Ha, begitu ya? Aduh, bisa gawat kalau begitu. Baiklah!" teriak Nami panik.

"Ada apa sih Nami. Kok namaku dibawa-bawa?" tanya Usopp yang sedang dirawat Chooper. Chooper membebatkan perban di luka bakar Usopp sehingga Usopp mirip mummi berhidung panjang.

"Ada apa Nami swan? Kenapa mukamu pucat sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Sanji mengkhawatirkan keadaan Nami yang tiba-tiba terlihat panic at the dance floor.

"Tadi kak Robin bilang kalau…" suara Nami menggantung. Ia langsung menatap Luffy dengan muka panik.

"Oi…Kau kenapa Nami?" tanya Luffy yang merasa diperhatikan Nami dengan tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Agak-agak resah, khawatir, takut dan cemas. Nami ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kakekmu sepertinya sudah tahu kalau….Mmm…"

"Apaan sih Nami. Ngomong yang jelas dong. Kamu tu gagu ya?" tanggapan Luffy sebenarnya membuat Nami jengkel, tapi Nami kelihatannya lebih milih sibuk menyiapkan kata-katanya. Walaupun tangannya mengepal-ngepal ke atas bersiap-siap untuk menjitak kepala Luffy.

"Oi…Luffy. Kau jangan cari penyakit," nasehat Usopp sambil berbisik pelan ke telinga Luffy, tapi Luffy malah kaget.

"Woa…Mummi. Sugeee…Akan aku bawa pulang sebagai pajangan di kamarku!"teriak Luffy senang sambil menarik hidung panjang Usopp.

"Hei…Ini aku, Usopp. Lepasin hidung berhargaku, dudul!" teriak Usopp kesakitan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Luffy dari hidung Suuuuper panjangnya. Luffy pun dengan bermuram durja terpaksa melepaskan hidung kebanggaan Usopp. Usopp pun langsung megap-megap sehabis Luffy melepaskan hidungnya.

"Gile loe Luffy. Mikir dulu kenapa sih? Enak aja narik-narik hidung kesayanganku. Kalau lepas gimana? Susah tau nyari hidung kayak gini!" protes Usopp sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang masih memerah karena perbuatan bejat Luffy.

Chopper mengangguk-angguk metal mengiyakan perkataan Usopp sedangkan Franky menggeleng-geleng dugem melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang SUUUPER aneh itu. Nami yang sudah berusaha keras mengendalikan emosinya agar ia tidak perlu melakukan KDRT lagi karena kelakuan teman-teman cowoknya yang aneh bin ajaib itu, kemudian mengambil napas berat seberat ujian nasional.

"Kakekmu sudah tahu kalau aku dan Usopp selama semester ini menyusup ke kelas beliau dan juga ke beberapa fakultas lain. Kakekmu mengancam bahwa aku dan Usopp akan di DO!" kata Nami dengan wajah putus asa. Padahal alasan dia di DO bukan hanya itu, tapi kelihatannya agar ia punya teman senasib sepenanggungan, Nami mengatakan hal itu.

"Woeapaaaaa?" Usopp menjerit kaget dengan kekuatan sedahsyat ledakan nuklir.

"Ini semua karena idemu Nami! Aku sudah bilang hobi aneh kita ini beresiko," keluh Usopp pada Nami yang dianggapnya sebagai biang masalah.

"Bukannya kau yang punya ide ini untuk mengumpulkan 8000 orang agar menjadi member Sogeking Fans Club?" Nami tidak rela dirinya dijadikan satu-satunya tersangka dalam kasus ancaman DO ini.

"I-Iya sih," Usopp kini tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Memang benar ia yang pertama kali mengusulkan untuk menjelajahi fakultas demi fakultas tidak hanya di Universitas New World, tapi juga universitas-universitas lain.

Semua itu berawal ketika ia dan Nami yang sedang mengalami kesulitan masing-masing. Nami yang kesulitan mendapatkan mangsa baru sebab mahasiswa di Fakultas Geografi yang kebanyakan dompetnya lepek, tidak mampu berhutang pada Nami dengan bunga tinggi. Di Fakultas Ekonomi peruntungannya juga tidak membaik sebab mahasiswanya kebanyakan berkantung tebal dan bahkan lebih kaya dari Nami sehingga tidak perlu berurusan dengan Nami yang terkenal sebagai lintah darat plus hacker itu. Sedangkan Usopp waktu itu sedang keranjingan tokoh manga favoritnya: Sogeking, membuat ia berusaha membuka Fans Club dan mengumpulkan 8000 mahasiswa untuk bergabung di organisasinya. Tersiar kabar bahwa jika Usopp bisa mengumpulkan jumlah anggota sebanyak itu, ia bisa mendapatkan action figure Sogeking limited edition Enies Lobby dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter.

"Tapi Professor Grap bisa mempertimbangkan untuk tidak men-DO kita asalkan…" Nami memberikan harapan untuk Usopp sekaligus menggantungnya lagi.

"Apa Nami. Ngomong yang jelaslah. Kamu ini benar-benar gagu ya?" kata Luffy tidak kapok-kapoknya mencari penyakit dengan Nami.

'DUAKKKK!'

"ITAI!" teriak Luffy kencang.

Ternyata suara pukulan itu bukan berasal dari Nami, tapi berasal dari kaki Sanji.

"Kau jangan pernah mengatakan lagi Nami swan ku gagu. Dasar pengemis keparat!" complain Sanji sambil terus memukul-mukul kepala Luffy dengan kakinya.

"Tapi apa Nami? Apa ada syaratnya agar kita tidak di DO?" tanya Usopp dengan cemas sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya dan bahkan sampai menggali 'harta karun' di dalamnya. Nami hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, lebar, tinggi dan volume sebelum ia mengatakan hal terberat seumur hidupnya.

"Aku harus memberikan les untuk cucunya sampai IPK nya naik menjadi 3. Sedangkan untukmu Usopp, Professor Garp akan memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok," kata Nami dengan suara parau sambil menatap Luffy dan Usopp.

Luffy hanya bengong, tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia ekspresikan setelah mendengar hal itu. Franky menyemburkan colanya ke arah Zoro. Rambut Zoro malah berubah model sama seperti Franky. Usopp tiba-tiba kena serangan asma. Chooper memberikan seluruh obat diare yang ia buat tadi sebagai pertolongan pertama, tapi asma Usopp semakin parah. Sedangkan Sanji kena serangan cemburu stadium IV.

"Woeapaaaaa….?", teriak Sanji dramatis seperti pemain sinetron sambil memegang erat botol shampo CLEATnya. Botol shamponya kesayangannya yang mahal dan berharga pun pecah sehingga isi shampo keluar dan berceceran dimana-mana.

**Author: Jhahahaha...*evil laugh* Hari ini aku bisa ngerjain ujian dengan mata tertutup*sombong mode on***

**Dosen: Nih liat lembar jawaban kamu!**

**Author: Usoooo!*shock berat***

**Dosen: *nelpon Palang Merah***

**Nami: *ngrebut lembar jawaban author* **

**Cih...Apa-apain ini. Soal geografi saja dapat nilai segini? uthor kok ngerjain soal geografi? Emang author anak mana sih?**

**Author: Anak manusia* zoro mode on***

**Dosen: Bapak ini cuma dosen lintas fakultas yang sebagaimana demikian bla...bla...bla...tenaga bapak sebagai dosen di fakultas geografi diperlukan di fakultas author.**

**Nami: Nilai author jelek banget. Author harus ikut les ma Luffy!**

**Luffy: Ho? Ogah ah les ma kamu Nami!**

**Nami: Heh, kalau gak terpaksa, aku juga gak mau ngasih les ke kamu!* ngejitak Luffy***

**Luffy: Itai!**

**Sanji : Nami swaaan...Berikan aku les juga*love hurricane***

**Nami: *cuek***

**Sanji: *nyabut rumput& ngorek-ngorek cacing di pojok halaman dengan aura depresi***

**Nami: Tapi author harus bayar!**

**Author: Berapa? **

**Nami: 300 juta beri!**

**Author: Mata uangmu gak berlaku di sini**

**Nami: Oh, gitu. Kalau gitu aku kasih potongan jadi 300 juta rupiah aja!**

**Author: *pingsan, kejang dengan mulut berbusa***

**Dosen: Noh, Palang Merahnya datang!**


	4. Chapter 4: Get Crazy in the Library

**Get Crazy**

**Part 4**** : Get Crazy in the Library**

**Apa jadinya jika kru Mugiwara menjadi anak kuliahan? Kekonyolan apa saja yang akan mereka buat?**

**Disclaimer : ****One piece buatan asli Eiichiro Oda? Okelah kalau begitu. Biarlah saya saja yang membuat fic gaje ini.**

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: Luffy****Nami**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, Friendship**

**AU**

**Sedikit OOC**

**Sitkom style?**

**Selamat menikmati….**

Siang itu di sebuah perpustakaan pusat di Universitas New World, terlihatlah segerombolan makhluk-makhluk tak tahu diri yang untuk sementara ini menghuni pojok ruangan perpustakaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gerombolan Luffy cs. Orang-orang tak tahu untung ini membuat heran seluruh penghuni perpustakaan sejati, sebab hampir semua mahasiswa dan seluruh penghuni kampus tahu kalau Luffy cs hobinya cuma bikin ribut saja dimanapun , kapanpun. Ada hujan, ada angin ( tapi di tempat lain sih ), tiba-tiba saja gerombolan penghuni neraka ini masuk ke dalam perpustakaan a.k.a ruangan suci untuk menuntut ilmu.

'Ada apa gerangan? Apakah ini tanda-tanda kiamat? Kalau begitu memang benar kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu tanda kiamat adalah banyaknya gerombolan orang nista yang berbondong-bondong untuk bertaubat, tapi sayang pintu taubat udah tertutup', pikir para penghuni perpustakaan itu saat Luffy cs akan menaiki lift menuju lantai 3, tempat ruang baca.

Setelah sampai di lantai 3, Luffy cs pun masuk ke ruang baca perpustakaan yang sangat sepi. Sanji tanpa babibubebo langsung menuju rak buku dengan rating M dan menurunkan buku-buku yang ada di sana. Zoro mengeluarkan barbell 500 kilo dari tas golfnya (lho kok bisa muat?), tapi terlebih dulu ia melakukan pemanasan dengan mengangkat salah satu rak buku. Luffy duduk sambil makan bekal buatan Sanji berupa daging bakar setengah ton. Franky, Usopp dan Chooper gak masuk ke ruang baca soalnya mereka mau ngenet aja di pojok ruangan, mumpung ada wifiinya.

Walaupun ruang baca perpus sepi, tapi beberapa orang di ruang baca langsung bisik-bisik tetangga melihat kedatangan Luffy cs. Zoro yang sudah menyelesaikan pemanasannya mengangkat-rak-buku-dengan-kedua-kakinya dan kini tengah mengangkat barbell 500 kilo, merasa agak terganggu dengan tatapan membunuh di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa nih orang-orang di sini? Aneh! Makanya aku gak mau ke perpus. Hawanya menusuk!", komentar Zoro sambil mengangkat barbell 500 kilonya. Ia memberikan tatapan mematikan ke beberapa penghuni perpus yang menatapnya aneh. Para penghuni perpus pun langsung ngibrit keluar takut ditebas Zoro.

"Shishishi…Sudahlah Zoro. Aku juga gak akan pernah ke perpus kalau aja Sanji tadi gak nawarin makan siang gratis", kata Luffy yang makan daging bakarnya sambil menghidupkan laptop Apuru yang nauzubilah min zalik mahalnya seharga mobil bekas.

"Kalian berdua menurut sajalah. Kita sebentar lagi akan ujian, jadi nikmatilah buku-buku itu. Lagipula kau dan Zoro memiliki IPK naas yang Nasakom itu. Kalian bisa di DO dari kampus kalau semester ini IP kalian gak naik-naik", ceramah Sanji sok bijak dan sok perhatian terhadap kedua sohibnya yang IQnya patut dipertanyakan ini. Padahal sebenarnya, kemarin dia memohon-mohon kepada Nami agar mengijinkannya untuk membantu memberikan les kepada Luffy. Kemungkinan besar ada udang di balik bakwan atas permintaannya ini. Sanji pun kini tengah asyik menumpuk buku-buku biologi, novel romantic, serial cantik, majalah cewek, sampai kamasutra di atas meja perpustakaan.

"Woei Sanji. Kau goblok atau apa sih? Membawa koleksi buku mesummu untuk dipelajari. Memang ada hubungannya dengan ujian?" complain Zoro sambil melempar barbell 500 kilonya ke kepala Sanji, namun berhasil ditangkis kaki kiri Sanji. Barbellnya pun langsung jatuh ke lantai dan membuat lubang sebesar lubang ozon (?).

'TUIIIING…'

Barbel Zoro jatuh dengan gaya bebas menembus lantai dua yang letaknya tepat di bawah ruang baca. Sialnya, barbell itu malah tepat mengenai kepala Mr.3 yang sedang membaca kumpulan skripsi di lantai 2. Akhirnya Palang Merah datang membawa tandu untuk mengangkut Mr.3 lagi (?) ke Rumah Sakit Imple Down.

Luffy yang merasa biasa saja dengan 'keakraban' Sanji dan Zoro hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tawanya terhenti dan pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah buku yang super tebal dengan judul yang aneh. Ia pun segera membuka buku itu selembar demi selembar dan membacanya dengan tekun penuh khidmat. Luffy kini tidak peduli lagi dengan komedi laga yang tengah dipentaskan Sanji dan Zoro disampingnya.

"Urusai! Kalau untukmu, baca saja buku ini", Sanji kini gantian melempar Zoro dengan buku 'ENSIKLOPEDIA LUMUT DI DUNIA' setebal 30 cm ke arah muka Zoro. Zoro pun dengan sigap membelah buku terkutuk pemberian Sanji itu dengan pedang **Wadou Ichimonji****nya.**

**'BLETAK!'**

Sebuah novel setebal 'hanya' 15 cm berjudul 'RUMPUT TETANGGA LEBIH HIJAU' malah mengenai kepala Zoro dengan telak. Zoro menggeram sambil mencoba mencari siapa orang yang menimpukinya tadi.

"Yohohoho….Jangan berisik di perpustakaan. Di sini banyak orang sedang belajar!"

Zoro celingak-celinguk mencoba mencari sumber suara, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia mengira bahwa Sanji menimpukinya lagi.

'Cih…Bukan si alis keriting!'

Zoro masih melihat Sanji yang tengah mempersiapkan jurus selanjutnya untuk menghajarnya. Zoro menengok ke arah Luffy.

'Bukan Luffy.'

Zoro agak terbelalak melihat Luffy yang tengah membaca buku. Tapi mengingat Luffy tengah berada dalam 'program les dadakan', Zoro tidak terlau memperdulikannya.

"Hei Marimo! Kau mau pergi di tengah medan pertempuran?" teriak Sanji yang merasa diacuhkan. Zoro tak peduli pada pertarungan itu sekarang ini. Ia langsung berlalu menuju pojok ruang perpus tempat Franky, Usopp dan Chooper sedang nongkrong.

"Hei, apa kalian tadi mendengar sesuatu?", Zoro bertanya pada Usopp, Chooper dan Franky yang terlihat seperti belajar bersama di pojok ruangan dengan laptop mereka masing-masing. Ketiga orang itu pun menggeleng bersamaan dan langsung kembali ke aktifitas mereka: Update Status di Fake Book. Terlihat pertanyaan muncul di layar: Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?

Franky: 'Spandam brengsek! Masak duit kembalian gue gak dikasih. Dasar kenek sialan!'

Chooper: 'Kyaa…gara-gara terlalu panic, kemarin aku lupa kalau obat diare gak bisa nyembuhin asma!'

Usopp: 'Kemarin tiba-tiba gua asma. Malah salah dikasih obat ama Chooper. Tapi diare gue selama lima hari tiba-tiba sembuh euy.'

Zoro yang merasa dikacangin, menebas katananya ke arah tiga cecunguk di hadapannya. Terlihat potongan rambut berwarna biru, hitam dan coklat melayang-layang di dekat Franky, Usopp dan Chooper.

Usopp ketakutan setengah mati sampai kecing di celana.

Chooper langsung memeluk kakinya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sob…Sob…Slurup. Kyaa…Zoro…Bakemono. Gasp…"

"Woa…kau gila ya Zoro aniki?"

"Salah sendiri kalian mencuekkan aku. Aku tadi sedang bertanya. Kalian tadi mendengar sesuatu tidak?"

"Iya. Aku baru saja mendengar orang gila berambut hijau mengamuk di perpustakaan dengan katana dan akan memutilasi teman-temannya!" protes Usopp sambil mengepel ompolnya.

"Heh?" Zoro memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada Usopp.

"Ah…Tidak apa-apa kok Zoro," kata Usopp dengan kaki gemetaran. Ia kini mengompol lagi di celananya.

"Sesuatu seperti apa Zoro aniki?" tanya Franky sambil menyisir rambutnya yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang bilang: Yohohoho….Jangan berisik di perpustakaan. Di sini banyak orang sedang belajar! Ya…kira-kira seperti itu," kata Zoro menirukan kata-kata gaib yang ia dengar tadi.

"Yohohoho? Mmm…Aku tidak mendengar apapun," kata Franky setelah berpikir.

"Yohohoho. Lagi-lagi kau berisik rambut hijau!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaib di sekitar mereka.

"Kyaaaa….Siapa itu?" Chooper langsung panic dan memeluk wajah Zoro dengan erat.

"Se-se-se-SETAAAAN!" Usoop mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menggigil ketakutan.

Zoro megap-megap sambil berusaha keras menarik Chooper yang nongkrong di wajahnya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan 'parasit' dari wajahnya, ia menurunkan Chooper ke lantai dan memarahinya.

"Chooper! Kau ingin membunuhku ha?" teriak Zoro sambil berkacak pinggang. Makhluk yang ia marahipun menangis sesenggukan.

"Gomen Zoro…Hiks…Slurup!" Chooper menghisap ingusnya yang naik turun kayak indeks saham. Zoro yang melihat tampang innocent Chooper menjadi tidak tega.

"Sudahlah Chooper, jangan menangis lagi. Ini aku kasih permen," Zoro mengulurkan permen 'BIAR JELEK IKLANNYA YANG PENTING LAKU' kepada Chooper.

"Hontou? Arigato Zoro," Chooper meraih permen pemberian Zoro dengan suka cita dan mengharu biru. Zoro pun tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus kepala Chooper dengan lembut. Usopp dan Franky sebenarnya juga ingin diberi permen-gak-jelas-iklannya dari Zoro, tapi mereka gengsi aja ntar dikira kayak anak kecil. Mereka juga takut nanti setelah diberi permen, kepala mereka juga dielus-elus oleh Zoro. Takut rambut berubah menjadi hijau atau takut jadi yaoi, entahlah.

"Woe…Kalian kenapa? Iler kalian dilap dulu lah. Ini perpus jadi banjir semata kaki tauk?" Zoro mencak-mencak melihat dua orang aneh di hadapannya yang mengucurkan lahar iler dengan volume 500 m kubik.

"Eh?" kata Franky dan Usopp kayak (memang) orang bloon. Franky melap ilernya dengan kain pel sedangkan Usopp dengan penyedot debu.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat makhluk berwarna putih terbang melewati mereka berempat. Franky membuka kaca mata sunglassesnya. Usopp mengompol lagi. Chooper menelan permen Zoro dan keselek.

"Uhuk…Uhuk.."

'Wuzz…!'

Suara desiran angin membelai tubuh mereka berempat membuat suasana semakin mencekam dan membuat Usopp dan Chooper semakin ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Zoro melihat kelebatan bayangan putih di depannya. Kaget, Zoro pun memiringkan sedikit badannya ke arah makhluk itu lewat.

'Agak putih, tapi juga hitam. Makhluk apa itu?,' Zoro berpikir keras mencari daftar jenis-jenis makhluk halus yang tersimpan di memori otaknya yang hanya mengandalkan prosesor intel Pentium I itu.

"Yohohohoho….Yohohohoh…Yohohoho…"

Terdengar gumaman seseorang yang menyenandungkan lagu Binks no Sake yang terdengar di sekitar ruangan itu.

"Hei…Dare da omae?" teriak Zoro berusaha mencari tahu siapa mahkluk yang memecahkan kesunyian saat itu.

"Yohohoho…"

"Kau ini siapa? Kalau berani, muncullah di hadapan kami!" Franky celingak-celinguk memandang seluruh ruang perpustakaan, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Ja-jangan dong. Aku belum siap. Tunggu dulu," Usopp pun langsung pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Sejurus kemudian ia kembali dengan penampilan baru. Usopp mengenakan baju koko putih dengan bawahan sarung hijau kotak-kotak bermerk 'DIDUDUKI GAJAH' serta mengenakan peci berwarna hitam di kepalanya. Ia kemudian melafalkan ayat Kursi sebanyak-banyaknya sambil memegang tasbih.

"Usoop. Agamamu apa sih? Kenapa atributmu seperti itu?" tanya Chopper heran.

"Ah…Aku meminjam ini dari Suparman ( OC euy ). Ia mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Indonesia (*batukbatuk* nama negara author pantang disamarkan). Katanya, property ini sangat efektif untuk mengusir makhluk halus di negaranya", jawab Usopp mantap. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca ayat Kursi.

"Masalahnya makhluk halus ini berasal dari Indonesia apa bukan?" Zoro bertanya pada Usopp yang komat-kamit gak karuan.

'BLUK'

Sebuah passpord berwarna hijau jatuh di hadapan Zoro. Ia langsung memungut dan membacanya.

'Nama : Humming Brook

Asal: Grand Line

Tinggi: 282 cm

Berat: 10 kg

Pekerjaan: Penunggu kampus New World'

"Humming Brook?" Zoro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang hijau itu.

"Ada ada Zoro aniki?" tanya Franky sambil melirik passpord yang dipegang Zoro.

"Hei, kau kan yang sering menemaniku dan Luffy begadang di kampus," teriak Zoro ke seluruh penjuru sebab makhluk bernama Brook itu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Lalu, perlahan-lahan terlihatlah sesosok tengkorak yang menggunakan pakaian bangsawan berambut afro.

"Gokiday yo mina san. Ah…Aku tidak pernah melihat sekumpulan orang bodoh seperti kalian. Tapi, yohohoho…Aku sudah tidak punya bola mata lagi. Skull Joke!" Brook mengawali pertemuannya dengan lelucon garing.

"Woa….K-k-ka-kau kan yang w-w-wa-aktu itu! Hei f-f-fra-franky!" teriak Usopp menunjuk-nunjuk pada Brook sambil menatap Franky penuh horror dan tubuh yang bergetar. Franky menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dan hanya bisa melongo melihat makhluk bertulang di hadapannya.

"Kyaaaa…..Dia kan yang ada di ruang praktek!" Chooper berteriak keras sampai pingsan.

Luffy yang sedang membaca buku dengan tekun pun langsung berdiri kaget mendengar teriakan Chooper yang super kencang. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Chooper dan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa ini? Aku akan melihat keadaan Chooper dan yang lainnya. Mungki sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi!" Luffy pun menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan bersiap-siap berlari menuju pojok ruangan.

Sanji yang merasa juga kaget bermaksud ingin mengecek keadaan, tapi melihat Luffy yang tumben-tumbennya mau membaca buku, ia mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja Luffy. Kau di sini saja. Baca bukumu lagi. Kau sedang dalam program les kan? Kalau kau tidak belajar, IP mu tidak bisa naik dan Nami akan terancam di DO", sergah Sanji.

"Usopp juga," kata Luffy menambahkan nama orang yang terancam di DO.

"Eh, iya. Usopp juga," Sanji meralat ucapannya.

"Tapi…"

"Daijobu. Memang hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi di perpustakaan?"

'HATCHI…!'

Mr.3 yang baru sadar dari pingsannya akibat timpukan barbell Zoro, langsung bersin-bersin di atas tandu Palang Merah.

"Mmm…Baiklah Sanji. Masalah ini akan kuserahkan padamu."

"Bagus. Aku pergi dulu. Ja na," Sanji langsung meraih skaternya dan meluncur dengan gaya layaknya pemain skater professional.

Sanji langsung ngacir ke TKP sedangkan Luffy langsung membaca lagi bukunya dengan tekun. Tanpa orang lain ketahui, Luffy sebenarnya cengar-cengir sendiri saat ia membaca bukunya sedari tadi. Untung buku tebalnya ini mampu menutupi wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat-semburat merah di pipinya. Setelah tidak ada orang lagi di sekitarnya dan hanya ia sendirian yang berada di ruang baca, ia pun membaca buku itu dengan lebih bebas. Luffy sekarang jadi cengengesan dan tertawa geli membaca bukunya lembar demi lembar. Sementara itu di pojok ruang perpus, Sanji sudah tiba dengan skaternya.

"Selamat siang Tuan-tuan. Ada masalah apa ini?" tanya Sanji dengan gaya polisi yang mau nilang pengendara motor yang gak pake helm.

Terlihatlah Chooper yang mulutnya berbuih dan Usopp yang kini gantian menyadarkan Chooper dengan obat diare tempo hari, tapi anehnya Chooper gak sadar-sadar dan buihnya semakin banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Zoro dan Franky sedang berdiri sambil ternganga memandangi sesosok tengkorak yang tinggi, memakai pakaian bangsawan dan sedang meminum teh dari cangkir.

"Woa…Ada Angkrek!" teriak Sanji menjatuhkan rokok dari mulutnya.

"Yohohoho….Good day to you," sapa Brook sambil mengangkat topi hitam tingginya ke udara.

"Ah…Good day to you," sapa Sanji sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"What the hell? Hei, kau kan yang aku boncengkan waktu itu!" teriak Sanji sambil menunjuk ke arah Brook.

Belum sempat Brook menjawab pertanyaan Sanji, tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh suara Nami dan Robin yang masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Mina san, maaf aku dan kak Robin lama. Kami harus bertemu Professor Garp dulu", terlihat Nami dan Robin yang memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung menuju tempat para cowok-cowok ini berkumpul di pojok Nami tengah menenteng oelh-oleh dari Professor Garp berupa buku-buku dan 'kitab suci' mahasiswa Sosiologi. Letak pintu masuk perpustakaan memang ada di pojok ruangan dan langsung menghadap ke tempat dimana Sanji dkk berkumpul menginterogasi Brook. Sedangkan ruang baca tempat Luffy sedang 'belajar' terpisah dua ruangan dari pintu masuk.

"Nami swaaan…Okaeri. Aku sudah memenuhi perintahmu untuk mengawasi para laki-laki brengsek ini selagi kalian pergi," Sanji menyambut Nami dan Robin dengan love hurricanenya.

"Arigato Sanji kun," kata Nami sambil tersenyum kepada Sanji, namun ia langsung melihat sesosok tengkorak berdiri di pojok ruangan memandanginya.

"Kyaaa…!" teriak Nami shock.

Robin juga terlihat shock tapi dengan ekspresi manusia normal, maksudnya tidak seperti teman-temannya yang sudah masuk kategori manusia (?) abnormal.

Brook perlahan-lahan menghampiri Nami dan Robin. Ia lalu membersihkan sepatu boot besarnya dan mengangkat topinya ke udara.

"Ah…Aku tidak pernah melihat wanita yang sangat cantik seperti kalian berdua nona, walaupun aku memang tidak punya bola mata. Yohoho…"

Nami merasa tersanjung walaupun ia masih ketakutan melihat Brook dari jarak dekat. Brook pun membungkukkan badannya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam kalian?"

"Lihat saja ini tengkorak bodoh!"

'DUAK!'

Sebuah pukulan ala karate dari Nami mendarat di tengkorak kepala Brook.

"Fufufu…" Robin menahan tawanya melihat kelaukan adiknya yang ternyata tidak hanya berani (lebih tepatnya kurang ajar) menghajar semua orang dari semua golongan yang mengganggunya, tetapi juga berani mengahajar hantu yang jelas-jelas sudah mati.

Brook pun terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudahlah. Kita tinggalkan saja hantu mesum ini. Lebih baik kita masuk dan melihat apa yang sudah diajarkan Sanji pada Luffy", kata Nami sambil melirik Sanji.

"Tentu saja aku sudah melakukan perintahmu Nami swaan…" Sanji berputar-putar seperti gasing dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi bentuk hati. Luffy cs pun masuk ke ruang baca tempat Luffy sedang membaca buku seorang diri. Setelah mereka masuk…

"Woa…" teriak Usopp tak percaya dengan kejadian super langka di hadapannya.

Chooper langsung sadar diri mendengar teriakan Usopp dan pingsan lagi melihat Luffy yang sedang tekun membaca buku. Franky membelalakkan mata. Zoro ngantuk. Robin tersenyum simpul. Nami terkejut setengah mati. Sanji senyam-senyum dengan bangga melihat 'anak didiknya' yang rajin.

Tapi kekaguman itu tidak lama berlangsung setelah Nami melihat melihat tumpukan buku di depan Luffy dengan judul-judul yang aneh. Lebih aneh lagi, Nami melihat pemandangan ganjil di depannya: Luffy sedang membaca buku berjudul 'PENDIDIKAN SEKS AWAL UNTUK ANAK REMAJA.'

Nami langsung panic at the dance floor. Ia segera berlari dan dengan sigap merebut buku setebal 500 halaman yang dibaca Luffy dengan tekun.

'Kyaa…Dia sudah membaca setengah bagian buku ini. Bisa-bisa kiamat akan datang,' pikir Nami horror.

"Oei…Nami. Kembalikan buku itu. Aku hampir selesai membacanya. Kau mengganggu saja!" Luffy berusaha meraih buku itu namun Nami langsung membuangnya keluar jendela. Di bawah, Mr. 3 yang tengah ditandu kena timpukan buku tebal itu dan lagi-lagi ia pingsan setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sempat siuman.

"Urusai. Luffy, kau masuk ke Gaku Corner saja sana!" Nami membentak Luffy dengan gaya monsternya sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke tempat yang ia maksud. Luffy pun langsung menurut karena takut ia akan nyungsep lagi di tembok. Nami yang masih schok dengan kejadian tadi langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Sanji dan memberikan Sanji pelajaran.

'BLETAK'

"Aduh…Nami swan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku sudah melakukan perintahmu," protes Sanji sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru kena bogem mentah dari Nami.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Nami tidak sabaran.

"Buku bergambar sepertinya. Memang kenapa Nami?" ujar Sanji dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Kau ini sembarangan sekali. Memang dengan membaca buku aneh seperti ini IPK nya akan naik?" Nami mengacung-acungkan buku-buku mesum koleksi Sanji ke muka Sanji.

"Ummm…Mungkin saja. Hehehe…" Sanji hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh menanggapi Nami.

"Grrrr…!" Nami menggeram keras melihat kelakuan Sanji yang tidak serius membantunya keluar dari kemelut ancaman DO.

Sejurus kemudian, Sanji langsung nyungsep di lantai dengan beberapa bekas pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya. Nami langsung bergegas menuju Gaku Corner dan menemukan kejutan lainnya dari Luffy.

**THE END?**

The end?*dikeplak sama para reader*

Ya gak lah

Gomen ya para reader. Kejadian di perpus ni agak panjang, jadi aku bikin samapi part 2 segala.

Tapi jangan bosen ngikutin ya?

Part kedua bakalan lebih gila lagi

Review…Review…

Biar chapter selanjutnya bisa di update dengan cepat


	5. Chapter 5: Get Crazy in the Gaku Corner

**Get Crazy**

**Get Crazy in the Goku Corner**

"**Tanda-tanda Kiamat****: Hari yang panjang untuk Luffy dan Nami."**

**Apa jadinya jika kru Mugiwara menjadi anak kuliahan? Kekonyolan apa saja yang akan mereka buat?**

**Disclaimer : **

**One piece=Eiichiro Oda**

**Dark Leg Sanji= Gila, eh bukan. Dark Leg Sanji yang bikin Get Crazy**

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: LuffyNami**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, Friendship**

**AU**

**Sedikit OOC**

**Sitkom style?**

**Selamat menikmati….**

Nami langsung bergegas menuju Gaku Corner dan menemukan kejutan lainnya dari Luffy. Luffy saat itu tengah duduk manis sambil menonton acara 'TEK TEK OUT.' Nami kaget bukan kepalang. Ia shock. Matanya terbelalak beberapa inchi. Jika saja ada panitia dari Guiness Book of Record di sampingnya, mungkin ia bisa masuk daftar sebagai orang yang mampu membelalakkan mata sampai 5 inchi. Nami tidak percaya, Luffy setiap hari hanya setia menonton film kartun favoritnya 'THE LEGEND OF SOGEKING' bersama Usoop, kini tiba-tiba menonton reality show orang-orang yang mencari jodoh.

'Buset, tanda-tandanya udah kelihatan. Aku harus berdoa kepada Kamisama setiap hari agar dosa-dosaku bisa diampuni. Tanda-tanda itu sudah datang. Tanda-tanda kiamat!' jerit Nami dalam batin.

'BLETAK!'

Sebuah buku super tebal berjudul 'BERTAUBAT SEBELUM KIAMAT' mendarat di kepala Luffy.

'ITAI…!' Luffy memegang kepalanya yang sudah babak belur dihajar orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Luffy, kau bukannya belajar malah menonton acara gak mutu seperti itu!"

"Kau kan menyuruh aku masuk ke ruang ini, maksudku menyuruh menonton TV kan. Ini aku sedang nonton TV. Apa yang salah?"

"Jangan karena ruang ini memiliki televisi, lalu kau harus menonton televisi juga!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sini? Lebih baik kita kembali lagi bersama yang lainnya!" Luffy melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang berniat meninggalkan Gaku Corner, tapi keburu ditarik Nami.

"Enak saja. Kau mau pergi kemana?" Nami menarik baju Luffy dari belakang diiringi tatapan horor. Luffy pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya sambil bergidik ngeri. Nami langsung menyeret Luffy lagi sebelum Luffy berniat kabur lagi. Ia langsung menyuruh Luffy duduk di depan televisi.

"Ha? Kau mengijinkanku menonton acara tadi Nami? Yosha!" Luffy langsung memungut remote dan berniat meneruskan reality show yang ia tonton tadi.

"Baka! Kau seharusnya belajar. Ganti salurannya di Education Channel!" Nami langsung mengambil remote di dekat Luffy dan memindahnya ke saluran yang dimaksud. Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki tinggi kurus muncul di layar televisi. Ia memakai topi panjang hitam seperti topi pesulap dan memegang tongkat di tangannya.

"Good morning. Selamat pagi. Jumpa lagi dengan saya guru privat Bahasa Inggris kalian, Lafitte. Hari ini kita akan belajar pengucapan bahasa Inggris dengan benar. Misalnya pengucapan kata Dad dengan kata Dead….."

"Apa ini Nami? Membosankan sekali. Ganti saluran dong ke acara yang tadi," rengek Luffy dengan jurus puppy eyenya. Ia berusaha mengirimkan tatapan penuh bintang-bintang kecil ke arah Nami, tapi untungnya Nami membawa cermin kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berdandan. Nami merefleksikan jurusan puppy eye Luffy ke arah Lulu yang sedang nongkrong gak jelas di ruang televisi.

"Uwa…Mataku perih!" Lulu berguling-guling di lantai dengan kedua tangannya memegang matanya. Nami pun mencuekkan korbannya. Ia segera berpaling ke arah Luffy, tapi ternyata Luffy sudah memindah channel dan tengah menonton sinetron 'ANAKKU BUKAN ANAKKU TETAPI ANAK TETANGGAKU.'

'Kya…penyakitnya makin parah!' jerit Nami dalam batin. Ia pun mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Luffy. Luffy langsung menyadari ada aura horor di belakang punggungnya, sebab bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia pun langsung memindahkan chanel dan muncullah tayangan gossip yang memberitakan: "Ariel Peterporn Trending Topic di Twitter mengalahkan iPhone4!"

"Yuhu…Prestasi!" teriak Luffy kegirangan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Nami langsung panic dan shock setengah mati.

'Hah…Kiamat sudah dekat!' batin Nami sambil mengeluarkan tatapan ngeri ( kok jadi judul sinetron lagi? ). Ia segera mencabut kabel televisi membuat tayangan gosip yang ditonton Luffy menghilang tiba-tiba dari layar kaca.

"Nami, kau menggangguku lagi!" protes Luffy sambil melipat tangannya.

'DUAK!'

Nami mendaratkan televisi 29 inchi seberat 5 ton yang masih bermodel konde itu ke kepala Luffy. Luffy pun langsung tumbang di lantai dengan kepalanya yang masih nyangkut di televisi.

"Baca buku ini. Aku mau menemui yang lainnya dulu," Nami melemparkan buku berjudul 'TEORI SOSIOLOGI MODERN' setebal 450 halaman ke kepala Luffy yang malang itu.

"Oi, Nami. Bagaimana dengan lesnya?" tanya Usopp yang tengah mendownload film 'SOGEKING TIME' di laptopnya.

"Baik. Lesnya baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat santai sekali Usopp?" tanya Nami dengan nada sarkastik.

"Eh, ada apa Nami?" Usop merasa Nami tengah menyindirnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu santai ya Usopp. Aku rasa kau juga harus bersiap-siap untuk menderita sepertiku!"

"Are? Nanda?" Usopp benar-benar tidak paham dengan ucapan Nami.

"Mulai sekarang sampai kau lulus nanti, kau harus menjadi tukang ledeng gratis di rumah Professor Garp. Mengerti? Maka, nikmatilah pekerjaan barumu!" tukas Nami dengan nada sinis kepada Usopp.

"Apa? Sekarang aku jadi Usopp The Plummer?" Usopp shock, asmanya kambuh lagi.

"Woa….Usopp kena serangan asma. Dokter…Dokter mana? Ayo panggil dokter!" Chooper berteriak-teriak panic sambil berlari-lari mengitari ruang perpustakaan.

"Chooper, bukannya kau tahu mengenai ilmu medis? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengobatinya saja?" tukas Franky yang masih anteng mengapdate statusnya di Fake Book.

"Oh iya. Benar juga. Tapi aku kemarin baru saja melakukan malpraktek. Hua…!" Chooper kembali panic.

"Chooper, kau harus menenangkan diri dulu. Baru setelah itu kau bisa berpikir jernih dan bisa menentukan obat apa yang cocok untuk Usop," nasehat Robin kepada Chooper. Chooper langsung menghentikan rasa paniknya.

"Ah, kau benar juga Robin", Chooper pun tenang kembali. Ia pun segera mengambil inhaler dari backpacknya dan memberikannya pertolongan pertama pada Usopp. Usopp pun mendapatkan nafas normalnya kembali.

"Usopp, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Pasti berat ya mendengar bahwa kau harus bekerja setahun penuh di rumah Luffy. Kau sampai kena serangan asma. Hiks…Usopp tabahlah!" hibur Chooper sambil menangis sesenggukan. Melihat fans nomer satunya bersedih, Usopp pun bergegas berdiri. Ia langsung berdiri sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas.

"Aku rasa itu memang resiko yang harus aku tanggung agar aku tidak di DO. Aku akan menjalani cobaan ini dengan tabah sebab aku adalah pria sejati!" teriak Usopp lantang tapi kedua kakinya bergetar.

"Usopp suge…" Chooper mengagumi Usopp dengan mata berbinar-binar tanpa melihat bahwa persendian di kaki Usopp bergetar hebat. Nami sweatdrop melihat adegan Alay di depan matanya.

"Sanji kun. Aku rasa lebih baik aku saja yang memberikan les pada Luffy," kata Nami pada Sanji yang juga sama-sama sweatdrop.

"Apa? Nami swan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita menangani anak tak tahu diri itu. Biarkan aku ikut membantumumu," tawar Sanji yang sebenarnya memiliki niat udang di balik bakwan.

"Maaf Sanji kun. Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mohon, ijinkan aku menemanimu mengajar Luffy. Kau tidak usah membayarku. Aku bahkan akan membuatkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam gratis untukmu dan Luffy sampai program lesnya selesai," pinta Sanji sambil mengiba-iba kepada Nami. Ia bahkan sampai berlutut dan menyembah-nyembah kepada Nami.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu Sanji kun. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengajari Luffy. Bisa-bisa ia akan berakhir sepertimu."

"Ha…Sepertiku? Memang maksdumu apa Nami swan?"

"Maksudnya menjadi orang mesum dan bodohnya tak terkira sepertimu," timpal Zoro yang dibalas dengan anggukan Nami.

"Apa maksudmu Marimo keparat?" Sanji melemparkan buku tebal ke arah Zoro.

'BUAK!'

Buku dongeng berjudul 'ANDE-ANDE LUMUT' setebal 10 cm mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah Zoro. Zoro tidak tahan lagi, ia segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bersiap-siap mencincang Sanji dan memberikan dagingnya kepada Patty untuk di sate. Belum sempat ia menyerang, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang memegang lengan kanannya dengan lembut. Zoro menoleh dan melihat Robin yang berusaha menghentikan kelakuan bodohnya.

"Tuan pendekar, sebaiknya kau juga jangan membuat adikku marah. Kau bisa tahu kan akibatnya?" Robin tersenyum lembut kepada Zoro, membuat Zoro mau tak mau menyarungkan katananya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas golf kesayangannya dengan muka yang agak memerah.

"Aku dengar IP mu juga kurang baik. Apa kau ingin mendapatkan les juga?" tanya Robin kepada Zoro yang nada bicaranya malah seperti orang yang mau menawarkan les.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasi permasalahanku sendiri!" ujar Zoro sambil menatap Robin dengan dingin.

"Aho! Jangan sekalipun berkata kasar kepada seorang lady!" Sanji berusaha memukul kepala Sanji, tapi untung Zoro bisa menangkis serangan Sanji. Robin hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Robin cwaaann….Aku juga mau diberikan les!" teriak Sanji dengan love hurricane kepada Robin.

"Ara, Koki san. Nilaimu kan paling bagus seangkatan. Aku rasa seharusnya aku yang meminta les memasak darimu," puji Robin.

"Benarkah itu? Mellorine!" ujar Sanji berbunga-bunga dengan mata penuh cinta. Zoro yang mendengar pembicaraan itu langsung bereaksi.

"Hmmm…Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku membutuhkan sedikit les juga," kata Zoro tiba-tiba dengan tampang cool sambil melipat tangannya. Robin pun tersenyum lagi ke arah Zoro.

"Nani? Kau tadi bilang tidak mau diberikan les? Hei, tarik kembali kata-katamu kepala rumput keparat! Seorang kesatria tidak boleh menelan ludahnya sendiri!" Sanji mengacungkan rokoknya ke arah Zoro.

"Aku bukan kesatria. Aku pendekar pedang. Dan maaf saja, itu semua bukan urusanmu!"

Sanji bermaksud mengeluarkan serangannya namun Zoro mencuekkannya dan berjalan ke pojok ruangan dengan Robin dibelakangnya.

"Mellorine….!" Ujar Sanji dengan nada pilu ke arah Robin.

"Nah, aku dan Luffy akan ada di ruang televisi. Kalian di sini saja," Nami langsung melangkah masuk ke Gaku Corner yang jaraknya hanya lima meter dari ruang baca.

"Mana bidadariku? Mana malaikatku? Oh Mellorine. Kalian telah membuat lubang di hatiku!" Sanji yang ditinggalkan Robin dan Nami pun langsung berguling-guling di lantai sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ha…Lubang di hati? Sanji, apa kau kena kanker hati? Dokter…Dokter…Ada yang terkena penyakit parah di sini. Tolong!" Chooper langsung siuman jika ia mendengar ada orang yang membutuhkan tenaga medis.

"Oei…Oei Chooper. Kau kan dokternya," kata Usopp sweatdrop.

Sementara itu di ruang televisi, terlihat Luffy sedang asyik ngorok sambil memegang buku 'TEORI SOSIOLOGI MODERN' yang baru dibuka halaman kata pengantarnya.

'BLETAK'

Adegan KDRT itu terjadi lagi. Luffy langsung siuman dari bobo ayamnya dan langsung melanjutkan membaca buku. Nami langsung duduk di depan Luffy sambil membaca majalah cewek 'COSTMOPOLUTAN'; bermaksud mengawasi agar Luffy tetap membaca buku yang sesuai dengan umurnya(?). Baru ia membuka halaman fashion, Nami sudah merasakan ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

'Auranya terasa sekali dan sepertinya sangat dekat. Ugh, ruangan ini sepertinya semakin sempit. Ada apa sih?' pikir Nami sambil menurunkan majalahnya agar tidak menutupi matanya. Ia kemudian mengawasi ruangan dan menemukan sumber permasalahannya: Luffy. Luffy sekilas terlihat melirik Nami yang berada dihadapannya. Nami yang merasa diperhatikan pun ikut melirik ke arah Luffy. Muka Nami jadi agak memerah apalagi jika ia ingat kejadin di bus tempo hari. Sekarang jika ia bersama Luffy ada perasaan agak canggung, tidak seperti biasanya. Luffy melirik Nami sekali lagi. Sekali dua kali, Nami tidak menganggapnya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia risih juga karena Luffy mencoba mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya sampai puluhan kali.

'Mengganggu sekali. Ada apa sih dengan anak ini?'

"Luffy! Kau ini mau apa melirikku terus? Matamu kelilipan atau apa?"

"Um…Tidak kok!"

'Duh, jangan-jangan karena buku mesum Sanji. Sekarang kelakuan Luffy mulai aneh. Atau jangan-jangan…' pikir Nami macam-macam.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Luffy meletakkan bukunya kemudian menatap Nami sesaat.

"Nami…" Luffy menggantung kata-katanya lama sekali.

"Apa?" tanya Nami penasaran. Jantungnya sekarang agak berdebar-debar.

'Semoga Luffy gak membahas kejadian di bus itu lagi,' batin Nami was-was.

"Aku…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Aduh, bagaimanan ya?" Luffy kelihatan sangat bingung sambil meringis-ringis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya.

"Ada apa sih? Ngomong yang jelas. Kamu ini gagu ya?" kini Nami berhasil membalas dendam pada Luffy atas ejekannya di dapur Sanji tempo hari.

"Ano Nami…Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kau jangan marah ya?"

"Memang perkataanmu akan membuatku marah?" jantung Nami semakin berdebar-debar.

"Sepertinya begitu?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya karena memang begitu."

"Grrrr…" Nami mulai tidak sabaran menghadapi bocah yang tololnya minta ampun di hadapannya ini.

"CEPAT KATAKAN SAJA ATAU AKAN KUCINCANG KAU!"

"Ha-Hai! Ano…Aku mau ke ijin ke toilet dulu. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku takut kau marah karena aku meninggalkan lesmu dan kau akan memasukkanku dalam buku hutangmu. Hiks…" Luffy menangis komikal sambil mengeluarkan air terjun dari ke dua matanya. Air matanya menggenai ruangan dan membuat Nami basah kuyup. Nami pun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan bocah tengik yang satu ini, benar-benar mirip anak kecil umur 7 tahun tapi terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa.

"Ya sudah. Sana kau ke toilet dulu. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Lima detik saja dan langsung kembali ke sini atau akan kumasukkan kau ke daftar hutangku!" ujar Nami agak lega.

"Ha-Hai! Arigato Nami!"

Luffy langsung ngibrit ke selokan, eh…ke toilet satu-satunya yang letaknya hanya ada di lantai yang berada di ruang televise jadi cekikikan sendiri.

'Ada juga ya model orang seperti itu. Aneh deh. Aku pikir dia mau ngomongin apa,' pikir Nami geli sambil melanjutkan membaca majalah favoritnya.

'Wuzz..!'

Sejurus kemudian Luffy langsung menghadap Nami dengan gaya Yakuza.

"Nami, hamba menghadap untuk melanjutkan pelajaran kembali. Mohon bimbingan anda!"

"He? Cepat sekali. Belum sempat aku menghela nafas, kau sudah kembali. Sudah selesai urusanmu?"

"Tentu saja sudah," jawab Luffy sambil memerkan gigi putihnya yang berkilau. Kilaunya membuat Lulu yang sudah siuman kembali pingsan lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

"Kau buang air kecil dimana?"

"Di situ," Luffy menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah balkon di luar ruang perpus.

"Woei….Kau buang air kecil di balkon ya Luffy?" teriak Nami tidak percaya kelakuan Luffy yang jorok dan tak tahu malu itu. Luffy mengangguk-angguk sambil tetap memamerkan gigi-giginya. Untung saja perpustakaan suasananya sepi seperti kuburan kalau sedang tidak musim ujian. Apalagi balkon di perpus berada di samping hutan milik Fakultas Kehutanan. Hutan di sana terkenal angker sehingga jarang ada orang yang datang ke tempat itu.

'BLETAK'

"Kau ini tak tahu malu ya? Sudah sebesar ini buang air kecilnya masih seperti anak TK. Ini area kampus Luffy. Di sini banyak orang dewasa berkeliaran. Kau tidak malu apa kalau…." Nami menggantungkan kata-katanya di akhir kalimat, membuat Luffy terheran-heran.

"Kalau apa Nami?" tanya Luffy sambil memperban kepalanya yang sudah benjol seperti ikan lohan. Pipi Nami jadi bersemu merah. Ia tidak kuat kalau harus meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Masak kau tidak tahu maksudku?" kata Nami yang pipinya masih memerah seperti tomat yang sudah matang. Luffy hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang memang gatal karena sudah seminggu belum keramas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Kau harus meneruskan kata-katamu agar aku mengerti maksudmu."

Nami hanya diam membisu. Ia agak menunduk sedikit untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah tidak karuan.

'Aduh. Anak ini pubernya telat sekali. Masak hal-hal seperti itu harus dijelaskan?'

"Woei, ada apa Nami? Kau sakit?" Luffy memegang kening Nami. Ia khawatir kalau Nami sedang sakit.

"Kyaaa…!" Nami kaget dengan tindakan Luffy yang tiba-tiba memegang keningnya. Saking kagetnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah Nami yang merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Nami, kau sakit ya? Mukamu merah sekali dan sepertinya kau agak demam," teriak Luffy yang masih memegang kening Nami dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak sakit! Aku…" kalimat Nami terpotong saat tiba-tiba Luffy menempelkan keningnya ke kening Nami. Muka mereka berdua kini benar-benar menempel dan Nami bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Luffy yang hangat di wajahnya, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, Nami bisa melihat bahwa bibir Luffy hampir menempel pada bibirnya. Keadaan ini membuat Nami panic setengah mati dan secara reflek ia mendorong Luffy kuat-kuat.

"Aduh…Kau kenapa Nami? Kenapa kau mendorongku?" teriak Luffy sambil memegang salah satu bahunya yang didorong Nami.

"I-itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau menempelkan wajahmu di wajahku?"

"Aku sedang mengecek suhu badanmu dengan keningku. Biasanya kakek melakukannya padaku saat aku masih kecil dulu. Aku khawatir kau sedang demam."

'Ha? Lufyy khawatir padaku?' Nami tercengang mendengar pernyataan Luffy yang polos dan spontan.

'Jangan-jangan. Ah…Bodoh. Apa yang kupikirkan?' Nami menggeleng-gelengakn kepalanya dengan kuat mencoba memblok pikirannya yang aneh mengenai Luffy terhadap dirinya. Luffy semakin heran dengan kelakuan Nami, ia pikir penyakit Nami semakin parah.

"Aku panggilkan Chooper dulu ya?" Luffy bermaksud mengambil langkah seribu menuju ruang baca perpustakaan di sebelah ruang televise, tapi Nami langsung menarik baju Luffy.

"Hai, kau mau kabur kemana? Lesmu baru saja dimulai!" Nami menarik kerah baju Luffy kuat-kuat.

"Kau kan sedang sakit Nami. Jadi hari ini kau tidak usah memberikanku les."

"Oh, begitu ya? Jadi ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja?" Nami masih memegang kerah leher Luffy dan kali ini lebih kuat.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Luffy berusaha melepaskan pegangan Nami sebab ia mulai tercekik.

"Kalau begitu, cepat duduklah. Lesmu akan segera dimulai," komando Nami sambil melepaskan kerah baju Luffy. Luffy pun menuruti perkataan Nami dan ia pun langsung duduk bersila di karpet. Nami kemudian duduk di hadapan Luffy dengan tatapan horor sambil mengeluarkan buku 'TEORI, TEORI DAN LEBIH BANYAK TEORI' Jilid I-XX di hadapan Luffy. Mulut Luffy langsung menganga lebar.

"Nah, bacalah buku ini," Nami menyodorkan jilid pertama setebal 500 halaman kepada Luffy. Luffy hanya bengong menatap buku tebal itu tapi ia langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Nami.

'Lumayan,' pikir Nami. Tapi tiba-tiba Luffy langsung menggigit buku tebal itu.

"Huekss….Rasanya tidak enak!" ujar Luffy sambil menjulurkan mulutnya.

'BLETAK!' Satu bonus lagi dari Nami. Luffy hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil menatap Nami dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baka! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memakan buku ini?"

"Aku pikir kalau dimakan, aku bisa mengerti isi buku inu. Jadi kita tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar.

"Grrr…!"

"Oh, aku tahu!"

Luffy pun keluar dari ruang televisi, sejurus kemudian ia membawa satu drum minyak tanah, pemantik api dan satu galon air putih AQUABCDE-Z.

"Buat apa itu?"

"Ayo kita bakar buku ini, lalu abunya akan aku telan dengan air putih ini. Ide hebat kan?" kata Luffy bangga sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

'DUAK'

Nami memukul Luffy dengan drum minyak tanah dan menginjak Luffy yang tengah terkapar di lantai. Nami lalu menuangkan minyak tanah ke tubuh Luffy dengan penuh emosi. Ia kemudian menyalakan pemantik api dengan wajah pshyco seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila.

'Wuzzz…'

Pikiran iblis itu langsung menghilang dari pikiran Nami walaupun wajahnya kini nampak seperti iblis yang murka. Nami yang tengah kesal stadium V kepada Luffy langsung memegang kerah baju Luffy.

"Kau jangan main-main denganku ya Luffy! Kau mau menguji kesabaranku ha?" kata Nami dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Uwaa…Ampun Nami! Aku akan menuruti apapun perintahmu!" Luffy berteriak-teriak minta ampun sambil melipat kedua telapak tangannya mirip seperti anak SD yang dipalak preman. Nami langsung melepaskan korbannya ke lantai, membuat Luffy jatuh terduduk.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti perkataanku. Kau berjanji akan menuruti apapun perintahku kan?" Nami berkacak pinggang dengan gagahnya di hadapan Luffy. Luffy pun mengangguk-angguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti memohon ampun kepada perampok agar tidak dibunuh.

"Nah, kalau begitu baca semua buku ini!" Nami melemparkan kardus berisi buku-buku yang diberikan Professor Garp kepada Luffy. Luffy menangkapnya dan menatap buku-buku itu dengan pandangan penuh kekalahan. Nami langsung duduk di hadapan Luffy sambil meneruskan membaca majalah favoritnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Luffy masih menatap kardus di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh pilu. Wajahnya ia tekuk menjadi origami 1000 bangau, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya pun berkaca-kaca. Nami menatap Luffy dengan rasa kasihan sebenarnya, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, sudah tugas. Luffy pun menatap Nami dengan pandangan seperti anak TK yang baru masuk sekolah: 'Ma…pulang yuk Ma…Adek bosen nih!'

Nami prihatin melihat keadaan Luffy mirip seperti anak kecil yang diculik penjahat pedofil.

"Sini bukunya," Nami mengambil salah satu buku dan mengganti bacaannya dari majalah menjadi buku teori.

"Kau mau belajar juga Nami? Kalau begitu semua buku ini untukmu saja," Luffy menyodorkan kardusnya ke arah Nami dengan wajah yang cerah secerah wajah PNS yang baru gajian.

"Enak saja. Aku akan membacakan buku ini untukmu!"

Wajah Luffy langsung berubah pucat pasi seperti PNS yang baru tahu bahwa gajinya ternyata habis buat bayar utang dan berbagai macam kreditan. Luffy langsung menekuk muka dan bibirnya.

'Ugh…gak seru,' batin Luffy mengeluh.

"Ingat ya. Kalau kau memasang wajah serius saat aku membacakan buku ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" ancam Nami sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Luffy pun langsung mengangguk-angguk menuruti perkataan Nami. Nami mulai membacakan buku yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Berbagai teori social lahir tidak saja dalam rangka…." Nami merasa ada pemandangan mengganggu di depannya. Luffy menatapnya dengan pandangan yang 'serius.' Luffy duduk bersila dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pahanya. Luffy juga memicingkan matanya menatap judul buku yang tengah Nami pegang, seolah-olah Luffy sedang terkena rabun jauh dan lupa memakai kacamata tebal. Wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak hanya serius tapi juga berusaha keras memeras otak, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Nami. Nami ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak namun sekaligus kasihan melihat tampang Luffy yang serius seperti itu. Sepertinya Luffy sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri, ekspresi mukanya lebih mirip seperti Zoro ditambah dengan Usopp dan Franky. Aneh sekali. Entah kalimat apa yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan wajah Luffy saat itu. Seperti anak SD yang berusaha mencerna pelajaran anak SMA mungkin. Ah, entahlah. Semakin lama Nami malah semakin merasa kasihan dengan posisi Luffy yang kelihatan tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Luffy!", panggi Nami. Luffy langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Ha? Nanda?" Luffy langsung melepaskan topeng serius bak Sengoku sang dekan di wajahnya dan mengubahnya menjadi wajah anak-anak yang polos. Nami tersenyum geli melihat reaksi spontan Luffy.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa."

"Tapi kau menyuruhku untuk mendengarkanmu dengan serius."

"Iya, mendengarkan. Bukan memasang tampang serius. Kau mendengarkanku membaca juga sudah cukup," kata Nami pelan berusaha bersabar seperti guru TK.

"Oh, begitu ya? Yang penting aku mendengarkan kau mambaca kan?" wajah Luffy berubah menjadi cerah. Nami pun mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan Luffy.

"Kalau begitu tunggu dulu ya?" Luffy langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan ruang televisi.

"Hey, tunggu!" Nami pikir Luffy kabur meninggalkan lesnya. Sejurus kemudian Luffy telah kembali dengan membawa tikar, kasur busa, kopi, teh celup, kipas angin, dispenser, dua buah galon air mineral, radio, dan tak lupa ia membawa bentou pemberian Sanji yang belum ia habiskan tadi.

'BLETAK'

Nami melemparkan penggaris kayu, papan tulis dan penghapus ke muka Luffy. Barang-barang bawaan Luffy pun berhamburan ke berbagai penjuru.

"Yohoho…Aku tertindih kasur. Tolong. Badanku memar semua. Walaupun aku sekarang hanya tinggal tulang belulang. Yohohoho…Skull Joke!" tiba-tiba suara Brook bergema di sekitar ruang televisi. Ia kejatuhan kasur bawaan Luffy entah dimana. Ah, sudahlah, biarkan saja.

"Baka! Kau kira kau sedang piknik di sini?" Nami berteriak-teriak frustasi kepada Luffy sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau bilang…." belum sempat Luffy meneruskan kata-katanya, Nami sudah memberikan satu bogem mentah lagi. Jika mau dihitung, sebenarnya Luffy hari ini bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 1 lusin piring gratis karena mendapat berbagai macam pukulan Nami dengan berbagai macam variasi.

"Diam kau di situ. Aku akan membacakan semua buku ini untukmu!" Nami menunjuk-nunjuk muka Luffy dengan mata penuh terror. Luffy hanya diam menurut dan mengangguk-angguk kecil penuh kekalahan. Ia bahkan melambaikan bendera putih kepada Nami entah itu sebagai lambang kekalahan, lambang untuk menyerah atau malah lambang kematian. Nami kemudian membacakan buku itu lagi dan Luffy pun mau tak mau harus mendengarkannya dengan 'tekun dan khidmat.' Ah, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Luffy dan Nami.


	6. Chapter 6: Get Crazy in Nami House

**GET CRAZY**

**Part ****6: Get Crazy in Nami House**

"**Tanda-tanda Kiamat yang Sebenarnya: Nami mulai bertindak irasional."**

**Apa jadinya jika kru Mugiwara menjadi anak kuliahan? Kekonyolan apa saja yang akan mereka buat?**

**Disclaimer : Kalau One Piece punya saya, manga ini bakalan menempati daftar penjualan terburuk sepanjang masa =p**

**Rating: T/15+ **

**Pairing: LuNa**

**Genre: Romantic, Humor, Friendship**

**AU**

**Mungkin ****OOC**

**Enjoy…**

Akhirnya, Luffy mengakhiri lesnya sampai pukul delapan malam, sebab perpustakaan memang tutup jam segitu. Teman-teman Luffy cs pun sudah sejak siang tadi pamit pulang. Chooper ada praktek di Rumah Sakit Imple Down, Usopp harus masuk kuliah, Franky bekerja paruh waktu di bengkel, Sanji dengan amat sangat terpaksa juga harus pergi sebab ada tugas kuliah yang harus ia selesaikan, sedangkan Zoro dan Robin, entahlah, hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu ( lho? Author gak tau?).

Bagaimana dengan Nami? Nami seperti orang yang baru saja nonton pertandingan bulutangkis Indonesia melawan Cina atau Indonesia melawan Urugay (?). Mukanya lesu tidak ada semangat. Rasanya ingin menangis dan berteriak karena dunia telah runtuh di hadapannya. Nami tidak hanya kelelahan namun juga kewalahan menghadapi Luffy. Mungkin ia lebih sabar dari guru TK manapun dalam menangani Luffy. Luffy sendiri, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, badannya memar dan tulangnya retak (?), tapi yang paling parah, otaknya sekarang jadi panas karena terus-menerus digunakan. Biasanya ia tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya terlalu banyak, kalau otaknya dijual mungkin harganya akan mahal (jah, lelucon jadul ).

"Kau menyusahkan sekali," keluh Nami sambil berjalan meninggalkan perpustakan. Luffy yang berjalan dibelakangnya langsung mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Nami.

"Gomen…" kata Luffy dengan sedih menundukkan kepalanya. Nami pikir Luffy meminta maaf kepadanya karena telah menyusahkannya.

"Gomen otakku. Kau bekerja keras hari ini. Aduh, keningku jadi panas sekali," Luffy meletakkan punggung tangannya di keningnya.

'DUAK!'

"Itai!"

'Bulup…Bulup…Bulup…' terdengar ringtone hanphone milik Luffy. Lho kok mirip sama ringtonenya Nami? Yah, anak-anak gila ini memasang nada ringtone yang sama setelah mendengar ringtone Nami di dapur Sanji tempo hari. Biar ada kebersamaan, katanya. Padahal bunyi ringtone yang sama malah lebih sering mendatangkan masalah. Nami kebingungan mendengar ringtone itu, ia berusaha merogoh-rogoh tasnya, tapi ternyata itu bukan berasal dari handphonenya. Luffy pun mengangkat handphonenya: Den Den Mushi (itu merek hanphone paling mahal di New World lho).

"Moshi-moshi," kata Luffy setelah memencet layar sentuh di hanphonennya (android kali modelnya).

"Nani?...Yada! Eh, Halo…Kakek…Kakek ngomong apa?" Luffy langsung melihat layar Den Den Mushinya yang sudah mati. Luffy bingung sendiri. Ia langsung mengguncang-guncangkan hanphonenya dan menempelkan kupingnya di hanphone ( loe kira radio? Dasar dudul ). Karena tidak puas, Luffy memukul-mukul Den Den Mushinya ke lantai.

'PRANG!'

Den Den Mushinya jatuh dengan gaya bebas di lantai dan layarnya pun jadi retak-retak kayak jalan raya di tempat Author. Nami shock melihat tindakan ekstrim Luffy yang memperlakukan Den Den Mushinya semena-mena. Nami langsung memungut Den Den Mushi Luffy dengan penuh kasih. Mengetahui keadaan Den Den Mushi yang sudah tidak tertolong seperti itu membuat Nami merana melihat kepergian handphone mahal di hadapannya.

'Aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu. Gomen…' ratap Nami di benaknya sendiri.

"Hu… Den Den Mushinya rusak. Padahal harganya mahal. Hu…" Nami menangis komikal meratapi Den Den Mushi yang dipegangnya, padahal itu bukan Den Den Mushinya. Luffy bengong melihat reaksi Nami yang berlebihan itu.

"Oei Nami, itu kan Den Den Mushi ku. Kenapa malah kau yang menangisinya?"

"Baka! Den Den Mushi ini harganya mahal tau?" Nami masih menatap Den Den Mushi Luffy dengan pandangan farewell-Den-Den-Mushi-tercinta-semoga-kau-diterima-di-sisi-Kamisama.

"Den Den Mushi itu rusak. Layarnya dah koit."

"He?" Nami berpikir sejenak.

"Ano Luffy, kapan terakhir kau mengisi baterai Den Den Mushimu ini?"

"Aku belum pernah mengisi baterainya. Tadi siang baru dibelikan Kakek," jawab Luffy datar.

"Woeapa?" Nami langsung memberikan you-know-what kepada Luffy. Luffy langsung tergeletak di lantai dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa tadi Luffy?" tanya Nami setelah puas menghajar Luffy.

"Kakek," jawab Luffy singkat sambil membersihkan debu-debu kekalahan di bajunya.

"Memang apa kata Kakekmu?"

"Kakek menyuruhku mengumpulkan makalah besok pagi sebelum jam empat subuh. Oh ya Nami, ngomong-ngomong, makalah itu apa ya?" tanya Luffy bego.

'DUAK!'

"Kau sudah kuliah selama dua tahun masih tidak tahu makalah itu apa?"

"Itai! Aku kan memang tidak tahu. Makanya aku tanya padamu," Luffy mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kakekmu menyuruh membuat makalah seperti apa?"

Luffy pun menerawang ke langit, mencoba mencari jawabannya di sana.

'Sudahlah. Memang kebodohanku sendiri. Mengapa aku harus menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadanya.'

Nami pun mengambil BeryBerynya dan menekan sebuah tombol.

'MENDAKI GUNUNG LEWATI LEMBAH. SUNGAI MENGALIR INDAH KE SAMUDRA. BERSAMA TEMAN BERTUALANG…'

Nami kaget setengah mati mendengar nada sambung pribadi norak yang masuk ke telinga. Telinganya hampir saja bernanah mendengarnya.

'Jaman sekarang masih ada yang pasang NSP model begini?' pikir Nami geli.

"Moshi…" jawab sebuah suara dari seberang. Nami diam saja mendengar sahutan dari BeryBerynya.

"Nami, kok gak dijawab?" tanya Luffy heran. Nami hanya diam saja menatap Luffy. Telinganya masih menempel di BeryBerynya.

"Yah, aku ketahuan. Yohohoho…" terdengar lagi suara dari BeryBery Nami.

'TUUUT!' Kelihatannya panggilan telah terputus.

Nami agak bergidik ngeri sambil menatap layar BeryBerynya. Ia menelan ludahnya sebanyak 2 liter penuh, kemudian ia menekan lagi tombol yang ia inginkan.

'HAI TEMAN-TEMAN. JAGALAH KESEHATAN…'

'Huh, NSP yang aneh lagi,' batin Nami sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba ada suara dari negeri seberang, eh, maksudnya dari BeryBerynya Nami.

"Halo, ini pesen antar Meet Donald Bebek ya? Semur jengkol saya kok belum dianter? Ini resepsinya udah mau mulai!"

'Buset. Nih siapa lagi sih?' batin Nami heran sambil menatap BeryBerynya yang kelihatannya masih sehat wal afiat. ( author: oei-oei, bukannya ente yang salah pencet nomer Nami? )

"Kali ini musti bener!"

'KEMESRAAN INI…JANGANLAH CEPAT BERLAAALUUU…'

"Moshi-moshi. Ini Tile. Ini siapa?"

"Ini Nami. Bang Tile, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu," tanya Nami kepada Bang Tile salah satu 'assisten dosen' Proffesor Garp ( map, author bikin OC lagi. Hehe… *digampar pembaca*)

"Um, boleh. Mau tanya apa?"

Luffy hanya celingak-celinguk melihat Nami yang sedang bertelepon ria, bertanya-tanya Nami sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Beberapa saat kemudian Nami menutup teleponnya, eh, um…BeryBerynya.

"Hmmm," Nami menggigit bibirnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Nami?"

"Kakekmu memberikan tugas untuk membuat makalah ya?"

Luffy mengangguk-angguk.

"Kakekmu kalau memberikan tugas, biasanya minimal harus mengumpulkan 20 makalah."

Luffy hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Nami. Nami hanya menarik napas dengan berat.

"Satu makalah minimal lima puluh halaman," Nami mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan rasa putus asa.

"Ow…" hanya itulah komentar yang bisa dilontarkan Luffy. Ayo saudara-saudara. Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah atas reaksi bego Luffy itu. Eh, lho, kok para pembaca malah pada bubar? Balik lagi dong pembaca tercinta. Nih saya balik ke cerita lagi nih.

'DUAK!'

Jurus pukulan Nami mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Luffy. Author pun memberikan nilai sempurna untuk Nami: 10!

"Kenapa memukulku lagi?"

Nami pun menghela napas lebih berat lagi.

'Sabar…Sabar,' batin Nami berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat makalah itu. Kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu. Apalagi yang menyuruhmu itu adalah kakekmu. Itu berarti aku harus membantumu juga mengerjakan tugas."

"Tidak usahlah Nami. Tidak dikerjakan juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kau jangan meremehkan tugas kuliah begitu saja. Pantas kalau IP mu Nasakom!"

"Ayo!" Nami menarik paksa Luffy.

"Yada!" Luffy menahan tarikan tangan Nami. Kakinya menancap kuat di tanah.

"Ayo!" Nami semakin keras menarik tangan Luffy ke depan.

"Yada!" Luffy malah menahan tarikan Nami ke arah belakang.

Mereka berdua pun saling tarik-menarik seperti orang yang main tarik tambang atau malah seperti aktris Bollywood yang nari-nari gaje di film (?). Satu jam kemudian, pertengkaran itu pun berakhir dengan…

'KLEK' tiba-tiba hak Nami patah dan ia agak terjungkal. Rupanya hak sepatu Nami sudah tidak kuat meladeni majikannya untuk main tarik tambang. Hak sepatu Nami pun memilih pensiun lebih dini. Author dan pembaca pun menatap hak sepatu Nami dengan pandangan farewell-hak-sepatu-Nami-tercinta-semoga-kau-diterima-di-sisi-Kamisama.

Di lain dunia dan mungkin di luar alam semesta…

"Hak sepatu Nami!" teriak Den Den Mushi Luffy.

"Den Den Mushi Luffy!" teriak hak sepatu Nami. Dua benda aneh itu saling berpelukan dengan bahagia.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan kedua pemilik kita yang kejam itu," kata Den Den Mushi Luffy sambil menangis komikal. Hak sepatu Nami pun mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Dasar majikan edan!" umpat kedua benda aneh itu.

'Hatchi!' Nami dan Luffy bersin bersamaan, membuat Nami semakin kehilangan keseimbangannya karena haknya sudah patah sebelah. Untung Nami belum melepaskan pegangannya pada Luffy sehingga Luffy bisa menahannya.

"Nami, daijobu?"

Nami memeriksa hak 10 cm nya yang patah. Ia juga memeriksa pergelangan kakinya.

"Aduh, sakit," rintih Nami sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau kenapa Nami?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Kakiku keseleo Baka! Aduh, sakit!" Nami meringis kesakitan menatap pergelangan kakinya yang malang.

"Aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit ya?" usul Luffy.

"Baka! Memangnya keseleo bisa separah itu? Aku mau duduk dulu. Kau bantu aku!"

Luffy mengangguk-angguk paham dengan wajah bersalah. Ia pun membantu memapah Nami ke bangku taman di dekat perpustakaan. Keadaan sudah gelap di sekitar mereka, untung di taman ada beberapa lampu yang sudah menyala walau cahayanya tidak terlalu terang. Luffy kemudian memapah Nami dan membantunya untuk duduk. Nami berjalan dengan mengangkat kaki kirinya yang terkilir. Setelah duduk, Nami memegang lagi pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Itai!"

"Mana, biar aku lihat," kata Luffy sambil berjongkok melihat pergelangan kaki Nami. Ia pun menyentuh pergelangan kaki kiri Nami.

"Di sini?" Luffy memegang pergelangan kaki Nami dengan kencang.

"Woa…Itu sakit, bodoh!" Nami memukul kepala Luffy dengan kencang. Luffy kembali lagi harus mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Pegang kakiku dengan lebih lembut lagi!"

"Ugh, baiklah," Luffy pun memeriksa pergelangan kaki Nami dengan lebih hati-hati.

"Di sini Nami?"

"Iya, di situ. Aduh, sakit."

"Mau kupijat gak?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Waktu aku kecil, aku sering terjatuh dari pohon. Kakek sering mengurut kakiku."

Luffy pun mengurut kaki Nami dengan pelan. Nami agak meringis kesakitan tapi ia merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kakinya agak mendingan.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Agak mendingan. Arigato."

"Baiklah, kau ku antar pulang saja!"

"Kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Lihat kakimu seperti itu."

"Tapi mengawasi belajar juga menjadi tugasku. Ayo kita kerjakan tugasmu sekarang," Nami berusaha berdiri tapi kakinya masih sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan sempurna. Luffy membantunya dengan memegang tangan kirinya.

"Lihat sendiri, kau masih kesakitan begitu!"

"Urusai!" Nami melepaskan pegangan Luffy dan ia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan walaupun agak tertatih-tatih. Ia hampir saja terjatuh tapi untung saja Luffy memegang kedua pundaknya. Luffy langsung berjongkok dan menaruk kedua tangannya ke belakang. Nami menatapnya heran.

"Ayo, naiklah!" perintah Luffy sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah Nami. Nami agak ragu-ragu dengan tawaran Luffy.

"Kau mau di sini terus?"

Nami menatap keadaan di sekitar perpustakaan yang gelap.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu," Luffy dengan gaya santainya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Nami. Belum sepuluh senti ia melangkah, Nami memanggilnya dengan nada yang kecewa.

"Baka! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu ayo, naiklah. Kau tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu," kata Luffy sambil berjongkok lagi. Nami pun akhirnya digendong Luffy.

Nami agak kikuk dengan keadaan seperti ini. Luffy menggendongnya dari belakang, kakinya tengah ditopang kedua tangan Luffy. Ia sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Luffy. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berjalan berbicara sedikitpun, membuat Nami semakin kikuk.

"Ne, Luffy," Nami memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm?" Luffy menggumam sambil menggendong Nami di punggungnya.

"Kau dekat dengan Kakekmu ya?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Luffy santai.

"Begitulah bagaimana? Jawab yang jelas!" Nami memukul kecil kepala Luffy yang ada di depannya.

"Aduh. Baikklah. Dulu aku dan kakek cukup dekat waktu aku masih kecil. Tapi setelah kakek mengajar di universitas ini, dia semakin sibuk dan jarang bermain denganku lagi."

Hening kembali. Nami agak merapatkan pegangannya di leher Luffy.

"Tapi sejak Ace datang, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi," kata Luffy memecahkan keheningan. Nami mengangguk pelan. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana Ace bisa membuat Luffy menjadi bersemangat. Kelihatan sekali kalau Luffy dan Ace saling menyayangi dan melindungi.

"Kau masih ingat orang tuamu?" tanya Nami yang meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Luffy.

"Aku tidak tahu aku punya orang tua atau tidak," jawab Luffy santai.

"Baka! Semua orang punya orang tua. Memang kau bisa lahir darimana kalau tidak ada orang tua!" teriak Nami sambil memukul-mukul kepala Luffy.

"Ha? Memangnya semua orang harus punya orang tua?"

"Ya iyalah. Setelah ada orang tua, baru anak itu ada. Mengerti tidak?"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya orangtua membuat anak Nami?" tanya Luffy polos membuat pipi Nami memerah. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat untuk Luffy dan menegangkan untuk Nami.

"Ah, mungkin seperti yang di buku tadi…"

'DUAK!'

"Apa yang kau baca tadi ha?"

"Aku tidak membaca. Itu hanya buku bergambar. Kau ingin tahu isinya. Baiklah akan kuceritakan. Buku itu…"

'DUAK!'

"Tidak usah! Itu urusan pribadimu. Aku tidak mau ikut campur!" jawab Nami ketus tapi mukanya semakin memerah. Untung Luffy tidak mengetahui hal itu, sebab Nami ada di punggungnya saat ini.

'Huh, aku tidak mau tahu isi buku yang dibacanya. Memang aku ibu yang harus mengawasi anaknya apa?' gerutu Nami dalam batinnya. Hening lagi. Nami merasa suasana saat ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ia sebenarnya ingin turun dari gendongan Luffy, tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Kakinya masih sakit dan ia rasa ia tidak kuat berjalan dengan kakinya yang masih keseleo. Nami pun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kau masih ingat ayahmu tidak?"

Luffy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Nami yang berada di belakang punggung Luffy, merasa agak bersalah menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

'Aduh, cara yang salah untuk mencairkan suasana!' umpat Nami kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Luffy, aku sudah menanyakan…"

"Daijobu. Lagi pula sejak kecil aku memang tidak punya orang tua. Shishishi…" jawab Luffy santai.

'Luffy. Kau…' batin Nami sambil menatap punggung Luffy. Ia merasa kacau saat itu. Nami pun memutar otak untuk mencari topic pembicaraan yang ringan.

"Oh, iya. Soal makalahmu," hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Nami saat itu.

"Aduh, itu lagi," keluh Luffy.

"Heh, kau…." Topik itu berhasil mencairkan suasana. Nami berpikir bahwa topik pembicaraan mengenai keluarga kepada Luffy bukanlah topik pembicaraan yang cocok. Mungkin lain kali ia membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan saja. Akhirnya pembicaraan antara mereka berdua pun mengalir lancar dan akhirnya mereka berdua terus mengobrol sampai malam semakin larut.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Luffy masih terus berjalan sambil menggendong Nami. Namun ia kini tidak lagi mengobrol dengan Nami. Nami sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di gendongannya. Kepala Nami menempel di pundak Luffy dan tangannya masih melingkar erat di leher Luffy. Luffy terus berjalan pelan menyusuri gelapnya malam menuju gang-gang sempit di suatu perumahan. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan sudah dinyalakan membuat jalan yang ia tapaki menjadi sedikit lebih terang. Sesekali Luffy membetulkan posisi Nami agar ia tidak jatuh dari gendongannya. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya membuat ia agak menggigil kedinginan. Namun ia menghiraukannya. Luffy masih terus berjalan menyusuri jalan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun sampai di suatu rumah di perumahan Commi, tempat tinggal Nami.

Nami tengah berjalan menuruni tangga sambil membawa seperangkat eh salah, setumpuk makalah setinggi monas ( buuu…lebay *dilemparin tomat* ). Nami berjingkat-jingkat menuruni tangga, khawatir akan membangunkan kakaknya Robin di lantai dua. Di rumah ini sebenarnya masih ada tiga anggota keluarga lainnya yaitu kakak perempuan Nami, Nojiko serta kedua orang tuanya Genzo dan Bellemere. Kebetulan Nojiko, Genzo dan Bellemere sedang pergi ke luar kota menghadiri undangan pernikahan saudara sepupunya. Jadilah di rumah ini hanya Nami dan Robin saja yang tinggal karena masing-masing memiliki kesibukan sendiri yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Kakanya Robin tentu saja dengan kesibukannya sebagai dosen dan peneliti sedangkan Nami, yah apalagi kalau bukan mengurusi tokoh utama kita yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

Jam di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul tiga subuh lewat lima meter belok ke kanan, nyampe deh di rumah author (halah, apa sih ini?). Akhirnya Nami selamat sampai di tujuan, yaitu di ruang tamu dimana ada sesosok laki-laki yang tengah mendengkur dengan pulasnya di atas sofa. Nami segera menuju ruang tamu sambil menenteng tumpukan makalah yang berat dan isinya dijamin akan membuat otak Luffy tambah panas. Nami menatap Luffy yang tengah mengeluarkan 'simfoni penuh harmoni' di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Seluruh tubuhnya tumpah ruang memenuhi sofa krem panjang di sudut ruang tamu. Kedua tangannya terlentang ke atas, kaki kanannya masih utuh berada di sofa sedangkan kaki kirinya ngesot-ngesot di lantai.

Nami menatap wajah Luffy yang tengah tertidur. Terlihat wajah polos Luffy yang tengah bermimpi, mulutnya menganga dengan lebarnya, rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, serta bekas luka di bawah matanya yang membuat Luffy terlihat lebih…Wah, buset dah, belum author selesai mendeskripsikan wajah Luffy, Nami jadi mupeng entah mengapa. Sebelum Nami memikirkan hal yang macam-macam, Luffy tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Luffy agak kaget melihat pemandangan di depan matanya setelah 'bangun dari kematiannya.' Beberapa detik Nami menatap Luffy yang sudah terbangun di depan matanya. Luffy hanya diam saja kalau tidak mau dibilang bengong menatap wajah Nami yang begitu dekat di depan wajahnya. Nami seperti mengalami dejavu dengan keadaan seperti ini, mengingatkannya dengan kejadian di bus beberapa hari yang lalau. Nami pun menelan ludahnya saat mengetahui bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan jarak wajah Luffy sangat dekat.

"Nami…" Luffy secara spontan langsung bangun dan lupa dengan fakta bahwa wajah Nami masih ada di depan wajahnya. Dasar lamban!

'DUK!' Kening Nami bertemu dengan kening Luffy mengakibatkan kening antara si bodoh dengan si pintar saling bertemu.

"Aduh, Luffy. Kira-kira dong," Nami mengelus-elus keningnya yang kena hantaman kening Luffy.

"Wari Nami. Atatata," Luffy juga ikut mengelus keningnya.

Nami dan Luffy lalu bertatapan satu sama lain. Hening sekali keadaan saat itu. Muka Nami agak memerah saat ia menatap Luffy di depannya. Untung saja ruang tamu masih dalam keadaan agak gelap, hanya ada lampu malam saja yang nyalanya hanya 5 watt.

"Nami, kau kenapa?" Luffy berusaha menerka-nerka reaksi Nami yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja menatapnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Nami dengan jelas dengan penerangan yang seperti itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mmm…Ini makalahmu," Nami menyerahkan tumpukan makalah kepada Luffy. Luffy menerimanya dengan terkejut namun kemudian ia menyambutnya dengan suka cita.

"Untukku? Hontou?" Luffy tidak percaya ada keberuntungan seperti ini terjadi padanya. Nami hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Yai…Arigato Nami!" Luffy berteriak-teriak dan meloncat-loncat di atas sofa seperti monyet yang baru saja keluar dari kerangkeng.

"Luffy, itu sofa kesayangan Obasan. Jangan diloncat-loncatin. Ntar rusak!" Nami langsung meraih tangan Luffy yang tengah meloncat-loncat dari atas sofa.

"Oke!" Luffy menghentikan aksi anak pre-school itu. Ia langsung turun dari sofa dan memegang kedua tangan Nami.

"Arigato ya Nami. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku. Hahaha…!" Luffy meloncat-loncat lagi masih memegang kedua tangan Nami, membuat gadis berambut orange itu mau tidak mau ikut meloncat bersama Luffy. Nami merasa aneh pada awalnya, namun ia menikmati suasana itu. Meloncat bersama Luffy sambil melihat wajah Luffy yang polos, ceria dan tertawa bahagia. Nami secara spontan ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luffy yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba Luffy dan Nami dikejutkan oleh suara saklar yang ditekan dan membuat seluruh ruangan di lantai bawah menyala terang tak terkecuali dengan ruang tamu. Ternyata itu adalah Robin, kakak perempuan tercinta Nami. Ia masih memegang saklar lampu sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dua bocah di hadapannya.

"Ah, Robin," kata Luffy singkat sambil menatap Robin di hadapannya.

"Maaf menganggu kebersamaan kalian," Robin menatap pegangan tangan Luffy dan Nami dengan senyum penuh arti. Nami yang menyadari tatapan kakaknya langsung melihat bahwa Luffy masih memegang kedua tangganya. Ia langsung menepis tangan Luffy dengan wajah memerah.

"Kak Robin, kenapa kau berpakaian rapi pagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Nami sambil memperhatikan penampilan Robin yang rapi, memakai jeans hitam dengan kemeja lengan panjang warna biru tua di atasnya.

"Ada mahasiswa yang membutuhkan bantuanku juga. Sama sepertimu," kata Robin datar sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Kakak pergi dulu ya Nami, Lufyy," pamit Robin sambil menenteng beberapa buku tebal di tangannya.

"Iya Kak," jawab Nami sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan Robin. Jangan lupa bawa SIM!" pesan Luffy kepada Robin. Robin hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Luffy. Ia pun mengangguk dengan lembut dan segera meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ke luar rumah. Nami hanya menoleh ke arah Luffy dengan pandangan heran.

"Tumben kau pintar. Kenapa kau bisa mengingatkan Kak Robin tentang SIM? Kau makan apa tadi?" tanya Nami dengan nada mengejek.

"Emm...jangan tanyakan itu. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," Luffy memasang wajah lebih-baik-tidak-usah-dikenang kepada Nami. Nami malah memasang wajah sepertinya-aku-bisa-memerasmu-dengan-rahasia-itu.

"Ayo, apa itu. Katakanlah padaku?" Nami bertanya dengan nada penasaran tingkat tinggi kepada Luffy. Belum sempat Luffy menjawabnya, ada suara lain yang menganggunya.

'KLURUUUK!' Luffy memegang perutnya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Aduh, aku lapar," keluh Luffy sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Nami, haraheta. Meiji!" Luffy mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyenya kepada Nami. Sialnya, Nami lupa membawa kaca. Jadilah ia takluk akan jurus andalan Luffy itu.

"Hh...Baiklah. Tapi kau harus membantuku," kata Nami tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Yosha!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan penuh kemenangan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Luffy, kau cuci beras ya!" komando Nami yang memberikan baskom berisi beras.

"Oke!" Luffy langsung meraih baskom yang diberikan Nami. Ia langsung menuju keran, bermaksud untuk mencuci beras. Nami langsung mengurus bahan makanan lain untuk dimasak. Ia mengeluarkan daging dari kulkas dua pintunya, lalu memotong dagingnya kecil-kecil.

"Luffy, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Nami sambil terus memotong daging sedangkan Luffy ada di belakang punggungnya, sedang mencuci beras. Luffy hanya diam.

"Luffy," Nami berbalik ke arah Luffy dan menemukan Luffy tengah mengaduk-aduk baskom berisi beras yang kini penuh dengan busa.

"Aho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nami menjitak kepala Luffy keras-keras.

"Aduh. Ano, katanya aku disuruh mencuci beras. Ini sedang aku cuci," kata Luffy polos sambil menunjukkan hasil karyanya kepada Nami. Nami malah bertambah murka melihat hasil kerja Luffy. Kewarasannya turun drastis 35%, ia jadi gelap mata.

"Aduh, pusing-pusing!" Nami memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa Nami? Aku panggilkan Palang Merah ya?" Luffy kelihatan panik dan segera mengambil terong di sampingnya untuk dijadikan telepon.

"Halo…Halo…Ah, telepon ini mati ya?" Luffy memperhatikan dengan seksama benda apa yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Walah, aku lagi megang terong. Pantes gak nyambung ke operator," Luffy menepuk jidatnya sendiri, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan perbuatan yang (amat sangat) dudul, bodoh dan ngawur.

"Baka! Aku lagi pusing, kamu malah ngelawak!" Nami memukul kepala Luffy dengan terong yang baru ia jadikan mainan 'telponan-telponan' itu. Luffy hanya cuek bebek saja menerima pukulan Nami, sebab memang gak sakit kalau dipukul pakai terong. Ah, kasihan Nami. Kewarasannya yang mulai menurun, membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti biasa.

"Kau ke ruang tamu saja sana!" bentak Nami mengusir Luffy dari dapur tercintanya. Luffy dengan senang hati pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu dan Nami mulai mengupload lagi kewarasannya yang sudah mulai menghilang tadi.

'Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini secara sukarela?' tanya Nami pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Tenang, tenang Nami. Kau melakukan ini semua atas dasar rasa terimakasihmu kepada Luffy," Nami mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

**Flashback**

"Nami, bangunlah," terdengar suara lembut sedang membangukan gadis berambut orange di hadapannya. Sang gadis yang tengah tertidur itupun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Mmm…Kak Robin. Selamat pagi," Nami hanya membuka matanya sekejab dan menyapa Robin dengan spontan seperti hari biasanya. Beberapa detik setelah ia menutup matanya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung melonjak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ha…Kak Robin? Tadi aku…" belum sempat Nami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Robin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kak Robin. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Nami linglung sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

'Ini kan kamar ku? Berarti aku sudah pulang? Tapi, tadi aku bersama Luffy. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?' banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Nami. Bingung, jelas itu yang sekarang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Robin yang dapat membaca pikiran Nami langsung menenangkan Nami.

"Kau pulang diantar Luffy."

"Ha?" Nami masih kelihatan bingung.

"Luffy menggendongmu sepanjang jalan dari kampus sampai ke rumah kita," kali ini Robin memberikan penjelasan yang singkat, padat dan langsung bisa dicerna.

"Apa? Menggendongku sejauh itu. Jarak antara kampus dengan rumah kita kan jauh. Ini jam berapa Kak?"

Robin menatap jam dinding di kamar Nami.

"Jam sebelas malam."

"Luffy menggendongku selama tiga jam? Dia gila ya? Kami kan bisa naik bus. Apa ia tidak bisa berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak?" berondong Nami kepada entahlah, dirinya sendiri atau kepada Luffy yang sedang tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Dia bilang tidak ingin membangunkamu. Lagipula memang ada bus jam segitu?"

Nami baru menyadari ucapannya tadi salah.

'Benar juga. Bus berhenti beroperasi pukul tujuh malam.'

"Taksi?" tebak Nami.

'Ya, seharusnya Luffy memanggil Taksi saja.'

"Kau berharap Luffy akan berpikir panjang seperti itu?" tanya Robin sambil tersenyum geli.

'Ah, benar juga. Luffy akan melakukan sesuatu sesuai instingnya tanpa mempertimbangkan sebab dan akibatnya. Ah, kiamat mungkin akan datang kalau Luffy bisa berpikir seperti itu,' batin Nami menganalisa kelakuan Luffy selama ini.

"Ia sedang tertidur di ruang tamu," kata Robin singkat. Nami hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Sepertinya kelelahan," Robin tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Nami. Pipi Nami agak memerah menyadari bahwa Luffy menggendongnya selam tiga jam penuh.

"Kakak tidur dulu ya?"

Nami hanya mengangguk pelan. Robin pun meninggalkan kamar Nami setelah menutup pintu kamar. Nami berpikir sejenak merenungi tindakan Luffy. Ia merasa agak kasihan melihat fakta bahwa kemungkinan Luffy kelelahan menggendongnya sepanjang jalan dan kelihatannya ia tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Nami secara tidak sadar tersenyum mengetahui hal itu.

'Arigato Baka,' batin hati kecil Nami.

"Oh ya, aku ingat. Makalah Luffy!" Nami menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Mmm…Mungkin aku bisa melakukan ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku."

Nami pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja belajarnya. Ia kemudian menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai mengetik.

**End of Flashback**

Nami masih memegang keningnya, berusaha memulihkan kewarasannya dan mungkin juga staminanya. Ia tidak tidur sejak jam sebelas tadi, hanya mengerjakan makalah untuk Luffy. Sekarang ia juga harus menjadi sukarelawan, menjadi koki dadakan untuk Luffy. Entah mengapa ia harus melakukan ini semua, seolah-olah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan tidak terkoneksi dengan otaknya. Empat jam membuat makalah dan sekarang ia tengah memasak untuk Luffy?

'Aduh, ada apa sih denganku?' Nami memegang keningnya lagi, berusaha mencerna perbuatannya selama beberapa jam ini.

'Memasak makan untuk Luffy secara cuma-cuma? Aku benar-benar sudah gila!' umpat Nami kepada dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia masih saja memasak makanan untuk Luffy.

Ya, Nami mungkin sedang gila. Ia yang terkenal dengan julukan lintah darat melakukan semua hal ini secara cuma-cuma? Orang meminjam catatan kuliahnya saja, ia masih meminta bayaran. Sekarang ia begadang untuk membuatkan makalah dan memasak di saat pagi buta begini untuk orang lain? What the hell is going on? Tidak ada penjelasan lain kecuali kalau ia memang sedang tidak waras! 100% tidak waras!

"Baka…Baka…Baka…!" Nami memukul-mukul pipinya sendiri.

'Bangun Nami. Bangun! Ini pasti karena kau begadang semalaman sehingga otakmu sudah tidak waras!' Nami terus-menerus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

"Ah, benar juga. Ini semua aku lakukan agar Proffesor Garp tidak jadi men-DO-ku!" kata Nami penuh semangat.

"Ya, benar. Memang benar begitu!" Nami pun ceria kembali. Ia kini tengah memasak gulai di dapur dengan perasaan bahagia, seakan-akan ia benar-benar telah mendapatkan kewarasaannya lagi. Ia berpikir bahwa begadang berjam-jam membuatkan Luffy makalah adalah tugasnya sebagai 'assisten' Proffesor Garp. Tapi memasak untuk Luffy? Apa ini memang hanya bentuk rasa terimakasihnya kepada Luffy karena mau menggendongnya dan mengantarkannya ke rumah sejauh itu, sehingga ia memasak makanan untuk Luffy secara cuma-cuma? Proffesor Grap tidak pernah menuntut hal itu. Nami secara tidak sadar melakukan hal itu tanpa paksaan bahkan secara ajaib bisa dikatakan melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Nah itu dia, tanda-tanda kiamat yang sebenarnya!

**Gomen ya para reader**

**Saya lelet banget updatenya**

**Woaaa...!**

**Takut kena timpuk tagihan listrik ma kartu kredit ( mending saya ditimpuk tomat deh kalau begini. Hihihi )**

**Ini gara-gara KKN saya yang harus berlangsung selama 2 bulan dan persiapan yang mendadak karena saya ikut KKN yang tematik ( pada ngerti gak ya maksudnya? Hehehe )**

**Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih juga kepada para pembaca yang setia mereview fic geblek saya ini. Selera humor kalian benar-benar bagus ( atau patut dipertanyakan )**

**Aduh...iya, ampun-ampun. Jangan ditimpuk pake lemari dong!**

**Galak amat sih. Heheh ( gak jelas lagi )**

**Ah, daripada anda sekalian stress, mending saya pamit aja**

**See you next time ya...**


End file.
